Naruto:Darker Than The Void
by Livathian
Summary: Long ago, humans made deals with other beings, to gain powers, at a price. The beings called them their contractors. But a time came when no one needed to become a contractor. The beings fell. The time rose again for someone to need the chance to become a Contractor. Learning of his remaining Families deceit, one, Naruto Uzumaki has agreed to the payment he must pay as a contractor
1. BK201Part 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto nor Darker Than Black**

Prologue:BK201 Born Part 1

Blue eyes were widened to considerable proportions, the black pupils miniscule in a young boy's eyes. A small hand covered his mouth, and part of the whisker marks that marred his face. The boy went by the name of 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Ten years prior, when he had been birthed, the Kyuubi No Kitsune had attacked his village. To save it, the Demonic Beast had been sealed inside of him by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, a man whom Naruto himself bared a close resemblance to. Though most villagers would pass it off as a trick played by the 'Demon controlling the boy's body'.

Within the boy's hands were a document, a yellow folder, really, with the picture of five individuals inside. Minato Namikaze, labeled 'Dead'. Kushina, Nitara, and Arashi Namikaze, all labeled 'Asylumed In Kirigakure as of October 10th', the document itself being that of ten years of age. And finally, himself, Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze labeled 'Asylum in Konohagakure, Demon Container'.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Blue eyes darted over his shoulder to the Single eye of one, Kakashi Hatake. The man had been one of Minato Namikaze's students, had even had a 'Father, Son' relationship with him, so to say. It had been a deep, personal, wound when Minato sacrificed himself to seal the Demon after it had been ripped from its previous container, Naruto's Mother. However, he had understood that Naruto and the Demon were two seperate beings, forced to coexist inside of one body. Kushina should have understood this. She didn't.

Even though she had been the previous Container, and Mito Uzumaki before her, neither had recieved whisker marks on their cheeks after their sealing. Kushina had deemed that Naruto had been too weak to be the container and had been taken over by the being. And, after Kakashi had ended her shot at an assassination attempt, had left the village to Kirigakure, her two year old son, Arashi, and Naruto's twin, Nitara, in tow. Kakashi, afterwards, had done everything he could for Naruto, had tried to protect him, had tried to take him in. Yet, he had been stopped at every corner. At every turn, the Council was always one step ahead. They had, somehow, even vetoed the chances if Naruto attending the Ninja Academy.

So, in the end, Kakashi had but one chance to make everything right. One chance to make the child see the truth. The folder of the Namikaze's. Their information had been dwindled and brought down over the years, ending in the folder, which was set to be destroyed, Naruto to never know his heritage, or that his psychotic mother and, in turn, siblings were trying to murder him. And he took the chance before the folder was destroyed, stealing it right out from underneath the Village's nose. It would be back in time for its destruction before the Third Hokage even knew that anyone had ever touched it. "It was the only way I knew to give you the truth. It's rough, but, it's reality. Your father died sealing the Kyuubi into you, and your mother took your siblings, left you, and is bent on your death. There's nothing you can do about that. There's nothing you can do about be banished from Academy Grounds. But You can change the future."

"How?"

"That's for you to decide." Kakashi responded as quickly as the question was asked. "Just know that I'm right here beside you. Whatever choices you make, I'm okay with them. Your father would have been and so I'll be there for you just as he should have been." With quite swiftness, Kakashi plucked the folder from the blond haired child's hands. "I'll be returning this now, before the Hokage suspects anything. Just remember this, Naruto. Whatever you do, I'll accept that. But for everything you do, there will be consequences. Some of them, you can out run. Others... Are unavoidable." With that, the silver haired Shinobi was gone out of the apartment window, leaving the blond alone with himself, and his new revelations.

'_Change the future? How do I change the future when this place doesn't give me a chance. It's not like I can be like that Sasuke kid, running around, flaunting a clan. Nobody would accept me as a member of the Namikaze clan. My own mother wouldn't even accept me. So how do you change who you are? How to change what you do?_'

**"Perhaps I can help you with that question, mortal."**

Naruto's eyes widened as he glanced from side to side. There was nobody around him, which could mean only one thing, that his ten year old mind could come up with, anyways. "Kyuubi?" The child questioned, aloud.

**"You don't have to talk out loud, moron. I heard your thoughts once, what makes you think I can't now?" **The beast questioned, its voice coming out in a growling monotone.

'_I'm sorry, it seems we haven't met. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I just learned that I have a gigantic demon sealed inside me, and have never had contact with him before. And you are?'_

**"Your death. I have a proposal. If you actually want things to change. It would be the only way, for someone like you that is."**

_'Sorry, I don't make deals with things I can't see.'_ The blond haired child shot back, just before his eyes dulled, his pupils seemingly disappearing as his body slid to the ground.

The pupils returned to his eyes, yet he was no longer in his small, run down, apartment. He was in a sewer, staring down his gigantic demon behind bars, held together by, seemingly, small pieces of paper. **"Is this more convenient for you, mortal?"** The demon snarled as Naruto stumbled backwards.

"Sorry, never talked to a giant demon fox before. Don't you have a human form or something!?"

**"What do you think I am? No I don't own a mortal form, I own this form. I am not man, nor woman, just a being of chakra. Now, do you wish for change, or do you wish to stay as you are?"**

"I don't think you would've drug me in here if you didn't know the answer to that, Demon."

**"Indeed. Then sit back and listen. Long ago, before your precious Rikudou Senin ever even existed, Demons, Gods, Angels, and Devils, all alike, made deals with humans. Contracts, if you wish. We gave them powers and abilities, their emotions seemingly vanishing, but it always came at a price. Everyone had a payment they had to do after using their powers. They could delay it, but it was unavoidable. Putting stones in order, creasing paper, singing, some were very small payments. Others, cutting yourself, breaking your own fingers, some had it pretty rough.**

**Eventually, when the Rikudou Senin came along, everything downspiraled. Bloodlines started being born from our, Contractors, I believe is what we called them then. They still pay prices, mind you, but not everyone. For example, Why exactly is there a Main and Side branch of the Hyuuga clan? And the Uchiha's. They put it off long enough, yet how ever many years go by, there is always that one that comes off of his hinges. Point in motion, that Itachi fellow. The Kaguya clan, were plagued by deseases. Albeit, some did manage to rid their clan of payment, be it through one person's personal working, or through many.**

**People no longer needed contracts with us. And those that did thought that they could rise above us, and were killed. We faded. So, we Bijuu attacked the Earth. Gods fell from Power, and few still remain. Devils and Demons returned to the Underworld. All because no one needed to become a Contractor, any longer."**

"What does that have to do with me?" Naruto questioned, his upper lip curling in anger. "It's a nice story and all, but how does this work towards changing me?"

**"Simple, really. When this occured, no one needed a Contract. You do. You need a Contract to change who you are, what you can do. You will never become a Ninja, you will never be accepted as one. You won't become a Samurai. Samurai get slaughtered so much in these times. No, you can't, nor will, do either of these things. You need a third option. You need my offer."**

**"**And the price?"

**"Excuse me, Mortal?"**

"You said there was always a price. What would be mine?"

**"If you accepted this Contract? You would have to release me. You could delay as long as you wanted, tearing piece by piece of this seal off, or you could destroy the seal immediately after the deal. Just realize, while you still owe me payment, you will have no emotions. And even when your payment is fulfilled, they won't be the same as they once were."**

"I understand. How do I accept?"

**"Simple. You just agree to it, and I bestow you your ability, and your payment."**

"Then, I agree. I agree to this contract, and my price." Naruto spoke.

**"Excellent. I'll be returning you to the outside world now. May you use your powers wisely, Uzumaki."**

"No." Naruto glaced over his shoulder, a bright light beginning to devour him. No emotion came from his lips. And his eyes, now a much deeper blue, were half closed, also reflecting no emotion. "I have no last name, for I've never had a family. I am simply, Naruto."

**"Very rational. You're a contractor already, it seems." **The light flashed brightly, and the blond headed child was gone, in more ways than one.

Naruto's eyes slowly began to open, ringing piercing his ears as he began to come to. "-Ruto! Naruto!" Kakashi came into view, his single eye seemingly terrified. "Naruto, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Kakashi-San." Naruto spoke, his voice, once again, emotionless. "I became a contractor." Kakashi's eyebrow came down in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, right now. It's a long story, too long and winded after what has happened tonight. I must, however, ask you something, Kakashi." The san was seemingly dropped for a reason.

"Anything, Naruto. I told you I'd always be right here beside you."

"Legally, you may not train me in Nin, nor Gen-Jutsu. As a shinobi of the Leaf, you have been banned from teaching me Jutsu. However, every civiliain has the right to take up Tai, and Ken- Jutsu. The council can not banish even myself from that. Could you help me in these fields?" Kakashi's eye crinckled, seemingly into a 'u' shape.

"Naruto, not only will I help you, I know a few others that will be more than willing to help you, as well."

"Then my new path has begun." Naruto spoke as he stood to his feet, dusting himself off. "And on this path, my contract will be my guiding light."

**End of Prologue Part 1**


	2. BK201 Part 2

Prologue:Bk201 Born Part 2

'_It's not hard to lose yourself. Especially in my line of work. You kill and you feel nothing. Nothing at all. You can't feel love, or hate. Tears don't exist. Even when you're wounded, your body doesn't show it. You're a monster. Plain and simple. So you hurt people, kill them, just to try to feel. At first, it's the mission. There always has to be a mission. But then, you have your targets throat in your hands, and you're dragging their deaths out longer and longer. You see their face, day after day. You see their emotions, and want them. So you force them to feel for you. It's a horrible existence, but one that I proudly follow. I have changed myself, and in effect, the future._'

**"Enjoying talking to yourself, mortal? After all, you know I don't enjoy listening to you ramble constantly. With the way you prattle on, I could swear that your price was insanity."**

'_Perhaps. However, I believe the half of your seal remaining would testify against that statement." _Six years. It had been six years since, Naruto, had made his deal with the Kyuubi, to become a Contractor. Six years since he had accepted his price. His power as a contractor had been revealed as the ability to control lightning from his body. Though, to kill with it, he needed contact with his victim, or at the very least, a medium. He had used his powers countless times, and, true to both, Kakashi's, and the Kyuubi's, words, his consequence was unavoidable. For every time he used his ability, a small portion of the Kyuubi's seal had been ripped off, by Naruto personally. The price wasn't exactly all bad, however.

Naruto's dark blue eyes glanced sideways into a glass window, looking at his reflection. Or, more specifically, his whisker marks. For every inch, every piece, of the seal ripped off, the whisker marks faded, slowly, but surely. Naruto estimated that, with the destruction of the entire seal, both the Whisker Marks, and the Seal on his stomach, would disappear completely. Truthfully, it was a day he looked forwards to, the regaining of his emotions, and the loss of everything that marked him as the vessel of the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

His thoughts of the future were cut short, however, as his shoulder slammed into another human being. The two stopped, their backs towards each other, before they turned, black eyes glaring into emotionless blues. It was Naruto's inconvenience to slam into none other than, Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't that he had any disdain for the fellow sixteen year old. No, he couldn't after all. In fact, he suspected that if he still wielded his emotions, that he would hold some form of emotion similar to respect for the Uchiha. However, the fact that the Uchiha had recently graduated, the Academy standards having been bumped up due to the fact that they were no longer in times of war, brought Naruto to the memories of why he was the way he was. And he was sure that was something he would hold in disdain when his emotions returned.

"Well?" The Uchiha spoke, his eyes still glaring into Naruto's emotionless eyes. Truthfully, Sasuke had no idea why the village hated the boy so. So much so, that the council had even gone far enough to banish him from the Ninja Academy. Sasuke, however, knew why he hated the boy. It was his eyes. They were completely emotionless, even more so than Itachi's had been, the night he had eradicated their clansmen. And beyond that emotionless exterior, radiated power. Power of hard work, and power of something, more. Something that he couldn't comprehend. Nobody could comprehend. Except those that had perished by his hands. Sasuke was sure of it. That he ran missions for the Village, for the Hokage personally. He knew, because there used to be mobs that would storm the child's home. And they would simply, vanish. And who else but the Hokage would cover it up? Yes, Sasuke was sure that these were the reasons that he hated the blond haired child.

"Well what?" That emotionless voice. Just like his eyes. Sasuke turned fully to face the boy, who still stood, with his back turned to him. "You don't expect an apology, do you?" Sasuke's eyes hardened. The boy showed respect to no one. Showed Love to no one. Showed nothing whatsoever to anyone! It was infuriating that, try as he might, Sasuke could never achieve this goal. And yet, this Naruto did it without even trying. It was a complete opposite of the Child that Sasuke remembered running around before the Uchiha clan had been wiped out.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You apologize to me, and I apologize to you. Then we turn around, walk away, and never see each other again." That wasn't entirely true. Sasuke saw the Sixteen year old daily. It was actually one of the high points of his days, to search for a glimpse of emotion on the boy's face, though he never saw so much as a flash of any.

"No."

"No?" Sasuke's teeth grit together as he glared at the blond headed boy.

"No. I would apologize to you. Will if you continue to push the subject. But I will not mean it. I can not mean it. And I will never mean it." Naruto's reply was directly from his rationality. He would not apologize, because that would be more of an insult than if he did so. Because, without his emotions, he could not mean that he was 'Sorry'. It was impossible. Just as impossible as if he had told Hinata Hyuuga, when he noticed she stalked him continuosly, or even his Father Figure, so to speak, Kakashi Hatake, that he loved either one of them. Because there was no emotion, there was no love of any kind inside of him. A Black Void, so to speak.

"You're pushing the limit. I don't want to fight you, but my honor dictates-"

"You have no honor." Naruto interrupted. Rationality, again, took the place of what would have been emotions. "You are a ninja. You lie, steal, cheat, pillage, destroy, stab each other in the backs. There is no honor among Shinobi. There is no honor among you."

"You speak as if you have honor, but what are you, an Orphaned child? You have no last name! You have no right to be a Shinobi, you didn't even have the right, apparently, to become a Samurai!" If Naruto could have smiled, at that moment, an ironic smirk would be present upon his face.

"Honor for me? No. I have no right, I am neither Shinobi, nor Samurai. But what I am, is much worse. Honor is no concept of mine." That emotionless voice made Sasuke grit his teeth. It was infuriating!

"Perhaps what you say is true, but Honor is not always proven by profession."

"My honor, is." Naruto returned as he turned his head, his body completely facing away from the last Uchiha of Konoha.

"Then show you have a shred of Honor and respect through whatever was left for you to crawl through. It's two simple word. 'I'm Sorry'."

"I will not."

"Then you will fight me and prove your honor in a battle." Naruto's body slowly turned around to face Sasuke, the sixteen year old ignoring the crowd that had surrounded them to watch the spectacle. Sasuke took this chance to evaluate his opponents appearance. His attire consisted of a black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings, a purple lightning bold sewed onto the left arm. Underneath the jacket was a red hoodie/ vest, the red hood resting over the hood of his jacket. The right arm of the jacket was pulled up over his elbow, while the left hung down loosely. On his hands, he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. His black faded jeans were held up by a black leather belt that had a belt buckle that was squared all the way around, with a red square inside. The buckle seemed to serve a purpose, though Sasuke couln't tell what. The pants extended down to be tucked into a pair of black military boots. And to top the outfit off,he wore two necklaces, both identical with black strings holding them up, the gems being set in silver holsters. The main difference being that the gems were two seperate colors, red and blue.

'_No weapons? He talks as if he's in a profession on par with Shinobi and Samurai, yet he carries no weapons-' _Sasuke's thoughts cut short as Naruto shifted slightly, the sun shimering off of him in a different way. That's when Sasuke saw them. Strapped around Naruto's left thigh was a Ninja Kunai holster, which anybody could buy. However, the shape that pressed against the holster seemed to be a weapon of another caliber. And, around his black gloves, there was a large amount of thin, unnoticeable, black wire wrapped tightly.

"A battle?" Naruto questioned, his voice breaking Sasuke from his inspection. "I do not wish to fight you. There is no reason to fight you."

"The reason is honor." Sasuke shot back at the blond, whom, Sasuke swore, if the kid ever showed off any ounce of humanity, would have scoffed at him.

"Honor is a petty reason to fight. Especially amongst those who did not have it in the first place. No, I will not fight you. Not until there is a cause, a reason, to fight you. Good day, Sasuke Uchiha." The blond brought his left foot behind his right foot before pivoting, completely turning his body to face away from the Uchiha once again, before he began to walk away, the crowd immediately beginning to disperse as he passed them.

"Uzumaki!" Sasuke called, stilling the young man in his tracks. True to his word, Sasuke believed Naruto to be nothing more than a nameless orphan. After all, his files no longer even read 'Naruto Uzumaki', just Naruto. But Sasuke remembered who the cold emotionless exterior had once been. And that was one Naruto Uzumaki.

The blond glanced over his shoulder at the Uchiha before shaking his head a few times. "There is no Uzumaki here. The Uzumaki are extinct in my eyes. A worthless name filled with worthless words. Just like the Uchiha." Naruto retorted. There was no emotion, no disdain against the Uchiha's, not even against the Uzumaki's. But that was how he viewed last names. Worthless. Last names that held you and tainted you with those who were associated with it. It was why he didn't go by a last name. They were worthless to him. Just another way to tie him to those trying to end his life.

"What did you say!?" Sasuke's views on last names, however, differed greatly. Admittedly, some names were worthless. They held no means. But a majority of names held honor, and dignity. It tied you to those of the past, that had saught glory, and had achieved it. It was what his Clan had been founded on. And he'd be damned if he allowed a No name, No Shinobi/ Samurai, to criticize them. "If you speak ill of my clan, prepare to die!" The Uchiha charged, lacking the red eyes that his clan had used, due to having just gained his hiatate.

"There will be no battle."

"Take up your arms, Dobe!" The seething Uchiha screamed, trying to gain any type of tick from the blond haired boy.

"3... 2... 1..."

"Sasuke!" The Uchiha stopped just short of the non shinobi as he heard the voice his newly appointed Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. "Back down, and report to the Hokage tower. And the next time I catch you harrassing a civilian, _especially_ this one, I'll personally report you. Do you understand me, Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"Hai, Kakashi." Sasuke returned as he backed away from the Emotionless blond, who had never even budged when he had charged him. _'What's their connection? Does Kakashi know him? Impossible. Naruto could never become a Shinobi, never had the chance. He would have no way of knowing Kakashi... Right?'_

"Then go." Sasuke was brought from his reverie as Kakashi pointed towards the Hokage Tower, his eye narrowing angrily. Sasuke gave a 'hmph', before walking away from his teacher and the irk of his day. "Naruto." Kakashi spoke, his eye truning into a 'u'. "How have you been? ... Naruto?" As his eye opened, Kakashi sighed as he spotted Naruto walking away, his red hood pulled up over his head. In a flash of smoke, Kakashi was once again beside Naruto, walking with him down the streets of Konoha. "Well?"

"Don't you need to be somewhere? Such as the Hokage tower? You wouldn't send your student there, if not."

"Meh, They can wait. After all, even though I can never teach you any real Jutsu, you'll always be my favorite protege."

"I've been fine, Kakashi."

"Right. Listen, Naruto, I just wanted you to know that the Chunin exams are coming up, and there's a chance that-"

"-The Namikaze's will show up. I know, Kakashi. You don't have to tell me what I've already realized. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other obligations to attend to." With that, Naruto pushed ahead of Kakashi, leaving him behind to sigh to himself.

With a sideways glance, Kakashi's eye crinckled into a 'u' once more. "I think it's still a little too early to show up... I wonder where the road of life's going today..." With a chuckle, Kakashi walked in the opposite direction of the Hokage Tower.

-Within The Day-

Kakashi sighed as he knocked on the doors of the Hokage's office, cracking it open, Kakashi found his team, Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, and Sai, all waiting with the Hokage. "Kakashi." The aging leader of the village sighed as he saw the silver haired jonin, whom was on the verge of being four hours late. It was actually a new record for the man. "Welcome to your mission assignment. You seem to be running late."

"Yes, well, you see, I was lost on-"

"-The road of life, Yes, I know Kakashi." The Hokage cut him off, Causing Kakashi to sigh. Was he this predictable to everybody? "Nevertheless, you need to show up on time for these things. With that said, Team Seven, you're next mission is a Class C Mission, To The Land Of The Waves. A man has risen to power, Gato, of Gato enterprises. He has sent The Land Of Waves into despair, and your client, The Bridge Builder, Tazuna's, bridge is their ony hope. You will be there to guard this man." Kakashi sighed as he looked sideways to see a drunk man, already criticizing his team.

"_This_ is the team you sent to look after me?" Tazuna questioned, staggering ever so slightly. "If I knew these were the people you'd put on the job, I would've went somewhere else. You know, where they put actual Ninja on the job." With a wave of his hand, Tazuna attempted to sip from the bottle of Sake he held in his hand, only to find it emptry. With a groan, the Bridge Builder threw the alcohol bottle to the floor, where it shattered.

"I assure you, Mr. Tazuna, My team and myself are more than capable of guarding you." Tazuna scoffed at the team as he stumbled from the room, leaving the Shinobi behind to stare after him.

"Team Seven, except for Kakashi Hatake, dismissed." The Hokage ordered, the three teenagers disappearing from the room, almost instantly. "Now, Kakashi-"

"Lord Hokage, if this is about my tardiness, I apologize."

"No, Kakashi, it's not. I've just assigned your team an under cover Rank B mission."

"Rank B? Lord Hokage, My team is not ready for a Rank B Mission."

"I know this, Kakashi. However, Gato has made them so despereate with money, they can't afford anything above the rank of C. As a human being, I have no right to deny them help. Yet, as leader of the village, I can't make this a B-Rank while being paid C-Rank. And I can't overload who I send on a C-Rank. This is what a Kage must go through, you see, Kakashi? However, at the same time, I can not send a new Genin team out on a B-Rank, claiming it to be a C-Rank. So here's your ultimatums. One, you go on, as though it is C-Rank, and do not reveal to your team the fact that this is a B-Rank. Two, You provide the money for this to be a B-Rank. Or Three, you select one person from the village, anyone, to help attend this mission as a C-Rank Mission. You may not tell your team this is a B-Rank mission unless you have no other option. Make sure the bridge is built, and we will collect class B payment when they're back on their feet."

"You desperately want number three, don't you, Lord Hokage."

"It benefits them, and the Village, Kakashi."

"Very well, Lord Hokage." Kakashi spoke. If The Hokage had been able to see underneath the Copy Ninjas mask, there would have been the most devious smile he had possibly seen since Orochimaru. "In that case, Lord Hokage, the person I would like to accompany me, my team, and our client, is Contractor BK201." The Hokage's eyes widened as his head quickly returned its gaze to Kakashi.

"We don't use that name lightly, Kakashi."

"I didn't, Lord Hokage. You said anyone. And I know you've not sent BK201 on any missions, in a very long time. He's who I want. That or option one, cause we both know I'm not paying for a Class B mission." The Hokage frowned at this as Kakashi's eye crinckled.

"Very well kakashi. The person attending this mission with your team will be Contractor BK201. Be sure to tell your team to be at the village gates at eight o' clock tomorrow. Don't be late, Kakashi. Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving the Hokage by himself.

"Contractor BK201. I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into, Kakashi."

-The Next Day-

"Team Seven reporting for duty." Kakashi spoke as he walked behind his team towards their client, Tazuna.

"Kakashi, you're actually on time!" Sakura called as his team glanced over their shoulders.

"Yes, but it seems our tag along isn't."

"Tag along?" Sai glanced towards his squadron leader.

"I didn't tell you? We will be having someone to accompany us on this mission. Just in case we run into something we need help with."

"I won't need anyone's help." Sasuke shot, glaring at the man that had stopped him from defending his clan's honor.

"Enough." A deep, monotone voice spoke up from the clearing as a man dropped from the tree lines. The man wore a black trench coat, with a blacked out Anbu chest piece underneath. Holding up a pair of black shinobi styled pants was a black belt, very much the same as the one Sasuke had seen Naruto wearing. Strapped to his leg was a Kunai Holster. The pants extended down into a pair of blacked out military boots. On his hands, the man wore a pair of black gloves.

To top the outfit off, the figure wore a a white, Anbu like mask, though also very much different. A purple lightning bolt extended from the top of the mask, through the right eye. And, over the lips, there was a thin red line, representing the figures lips, barely upturned. The Black Hair of the figure laid down over the mask in a slightly unruly way. '_Uzumaki?_' Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto, fully outfitted in his 'Contractor Uniform'.

"Kakashi-Sensei, who's this?" Sakura questioned.

"This is Konoha's contractor. The Black Reaper." It was a name not many knew. But it was definately one feared by those who did.

"But you'll refer to me as BK201." The Voice interrupted as he pushed ahead of the group, exiting the village's gates.

**Prologue End**


	3. BK201 Part 3

Chapter 1:Bk201 in the waves Part 1

'_Can that be him? Is that really the same blond that I was charging at yesterday?' _The thoughts on Sasuke's mind seemed crystal clear, for those who could see how hard he was trying to place two and two together, almost like a puzzle with missing pieces. '_It can't be. Surely not. That moron has blond hair, not black hair. And his hair doesn't style like that. It hangs down, just not in that position. But, they're the same height, they wear the same belt, they both sport that purple lightning bolt. But that could be coincidence. Maybe this man is an idol to Naruto? Or maybe, Naruto is one of these contractors, and these are their symbols? This is infuriating.'_

And it seemed to be so. The image of the blond haired teenager overlaped Bk201, almost perfectly, before the man turned his head towards Sasuke, at just the right angle that the lips on his mask that seemed to ghost a smile, almost appeared to turn upside down in a frown, though the lips did, in fact, remain upturned. "You won't solve anything, staring at me like that. There is nothing you can see about me that will hint to what I do, how I do it, and if it is a threat to you. Believe me, you can trust me, kid." The voice was distorted from behind the mask, no way to positively match it up with any one person. And the eyes were completely blacked out.

_'His eyes. If I could only see his eyes!' _Sasuke was sure of it. He had seen enough of those cold, emotionless eyes to know them anywhere. The dark hues of them seeming to simply stare through you. The mask continued to stare at Sasuke for a moment before it returned to the dirt road in front of them. With more force in his right heel, BK201 pushed ahead of the group that surrounded Tazuna, followed closely by Kakashi.

"Kind of hard to trust someone who can't mean what they say, hm?" Kakashi whispered as his eyes scanned the contents of his orange book, labeled 'Icha Icha paradise'. The mask turned to stare at Kakashi's single eye before nodding. "Listen, I trust you completely. I've worked beside you for a long time. These kids, and they're exactly that, children, don't know anything about you. So when you say, 'You can trust me', and can't truly mean anything, you don't really mean that he can trust you, just as if you told him not to trust you, you couldn't mean that."

"Yes, I know this, Kakashi. Just as the time you coaxed me and coaxed me to say 'I love' to something. All that hard work, months of trying to annoy me, though you should have known that was pointless, before I finally said it. And it meant absolutely nothing. So yes, in my sense, they can not trust me."

"Then why tell them that they can?"

Kakashi was sure that the eyes behind the mask cut to him. "Simple really. I'm a contractor. Contractors have no honor, no anything. It does not effect me if I say something and can not mean it. So when I'm being put under a microscope, as a possible opponent, by a fresh genin, out of the academy, none the less, I will say anything I have to to make sure that I am no longer under that microscope."

"Is that a twinge of annoyance, at being watched?" Kakashi questioned the man, his eye crinckling into his 'eye smile', of sorts. At that moment, he was sure the figure wanted to laugh at him, yet that possibility was an automatic veto for him.

"Annoyance? No. I'm not even sure what annoyance is any longer, Kakashi. I have no idea what any emotion is any longer, really. They've been stripped from me too long. So, no, no annoyance, Kakashi. Rationality. He is an Uchiha. I suspect that he does not wield the Sharingan, he did not activate it when he charged me yesterday. Yet that could have been egotism, that I was a simple Civilian and that he need not waste that specific talent on me. If that were the case, he could watch me with those eyes of his, and the slightest tick, the slightest movement could alert him to everything I can do. I am a Contractor, not a technique vault."

"Point taken." Kakashi returned with a sigh as he rubbed the hiatate that was bound over his left eye. He couldn't blame the contractor for being weary of Sharingan eyes. Kakashi himself wielded one, and knew first hand how cheap they were, in terms of honor. Yet, as Naruto would tell anyone that stood in his face, Ninja have no honor, especially on the battlefield. And in a place with no honor, there were no rules, and with no rules, there was anarchy. And that was what the Sharingan thrived on. It was just another tool to be wielded, and Kakashi used it mercilessly.

"Kakashi." The man's right eye glanced to his teams tag along, whom stared ahead of the road, his hand reaching ever so slightly towards his kunai department. "How long has it been since it rained?" Kakashi's eyesbrow raised, confused. It had been months since there had been any rain near the area that they were currently in. It was a spot set in a draught the urgently needed to be rectified.

"Some months ago, if I recall. Why?" Kakashi's eye returned to his comrades hand that clenched ever so slightly.

"No particular reason." Kakashi's eye turned into his infamous 'U' as he shoved his right hand into his pocket, his left still clutching his Icha Icha book desperately.

"If you say so, BK201. It was just a very odd question to ask. This draught spot has been the talk of Weather for a while now. You must not care a lot for the weather, neh?" The mask turned to him, ever so slightly as they passed a puddle that sat off to the side of the road.

"No, no I don't." The masked man returned as his head straightened forwards, their group progressing as usual. As the puuddle was passed, two men actually rose from its depths, a chain linked between them, a dangerous weapon, when used correctly. The two shinobi that rose from the puddle charging forwards, the chain wrapping around Kakashi's form and seemingly tearing them to shreds. At Kakashi's pain wretched scream, the team swung around, except for BK201. The Contractor grabbed Tazuna by the front of his shirt as he stopped beside him, shoving him to the ground where he landed with an indignant cry of pain.

The black clad figure turned around, taking the scene in front of him in. Sakura had completely frozen up, staring at the two Shinobi, The Demon Brothers, from what BK201 remembered from a past Bingo book, as though they were death itself. Sai stood just beside her, his short sword poised in front of him with his ever lasting smile seemingly painted on his face, as BK201's mask was. Sasuke, having frozen for a few moments, charged the dangerous Shinobi, if only to gain face. It would be his death if that chain connected with him. Without hesitation, the Contractor rushed forwards, catching the young Uchiha by the high collar of his shirt, yanking him backwards and sending him to the ground, where he sat, watching the next scene of event unfold in shock.

The chain, that would have wrapped around Sasuke, wrapped around BK201. "That was your fatal mistake." The contractor spoke as volts of electricity shot from him breaking the two brothers away as they pulled the chain taught once again. Naruto lurched forwards, grasping the chain in his hand as Kakashi appeared in the air, slicing through the chain and seperating the Demon Brothers from each other, drawing Team Seven's eyes to the wood that Kakashi had replaced himself with when he had been wrapped up in the chain. Still holding said chain, electricty shot from BK201 once again as the brother still connected to it screamed in pain before dropping to the ground, dead. Kakashi, who had grabbed the second brother in a head lock, shoved him forwards where the contractor grabbed him at the top of the skull. Lashing out with his leg, BK201 sent the brother down into the dirt, where the electricity returned, ending the second brother's life, just as the first.

Team Seven and their Client watched this, Sakura wretching and releaving her stomach of its contents as the smell of the two, now deceased, Shinobi hit her. Sai's smile had dropped slightly, yet it was still there, still fake. Sasuke's eyes had widened considerably as he watched BK201 stand to his full height, walking side by side with Kakashi back towards their group. _'Is that... Is that what Naruto can do? Even if that's not him, can he do that? Is that why he's so calm? What kind of power is that?' _The Uchiha's teeth gritted together. It wasn't fair, it seemed to him, how hard he pushed himself, and yet these contractors appeared, or one depending on if they were indeed one and the same, and completely outshadowed him! What did you have to do to become a Contractor anyway? Sell your soul?

"Looks like they could trust you after all." Kakashi spoke silently to BK201, whom did not even glance in his direction as he gave the Silver haired Jonin his response.

"No. That was not trust. That was me reading what the moment needed me to do, and then doing it. There was no trust between us. I can not even trust. What trust can you have with one who can not trust himself? No, they can not trust me, because, as we established, there was no truth in my words."

"Geez, you could have just accepted the compliment." Kakashi sighed as he scratched the back of his skull. "It's not like it would kill you if I tried to instill a little of my pride in you!" With a sigh, Kakashi's eye watched as his team slowly gathered back around Tazuna. "So, how long does it last?" Kakashi questioned with his eye smile, knowing the BK201 would know exactly what he was asking about.

"Long enough for us to reach safety at our Client's house, and renew it."

"Right. One day it'll wear off before you have that chance, and people are going to have questions about it. I'm actually surprised Sasuke hasn't picked up on it yet. He's putting the pieces together though. It won't be too long and he'll have you figured out." Again, Kakashi knew that if his comrade showed any emotions, he would have laughed, sarcastically, at that.

"I doubt it."

"Yes, well, there's only so far a hair change will take you, Naruto." There was no change in the disguised blond's demeanor, yet, Kakashi knew, without a doubt, deep down, somewhere Naruto didn't even know existed inside of him, that Naruto wanted to kill Kakashi, for mentioning his name. "Relax, no one knows you're you-

-BK201." That was the only piece of the conversation that the two men had had that Team Seven picked up. Simply Naruto's codename.

"Perhaps. But this mission is not over, Kakashi-San. And there is no doubt in my mind. A storm is brewing, one that holds so much more power compared to the puddle that we just stepped in. And I would rather not be like you Shinobi, everything out in the open, even though you're supposed to be masters of stealth."

"When you're right, you're right. It's shame you had to become a Contractor, BK201. You would have made a great Shinobi." The mask glanced over the Contractors shoulder for a moment before it shook 'negative'.

"Tell me, Kakashi Hatake, at what price." The eye never crinckled, but Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. Naruto was beginning to understand the world as experienced veterans did. It was a shot to Kakashi's heart that the boy had to go through it without emotions. Yet, it was better that way. That was the way Naruto had seen it, and, in turn, that was the way Kakashi viewed it.

"At what price indeed, BK201. So, one of my friends took out this loan with some loan sharks back home." Kakashi spoke, his eye finally crinckling as his squadron stared at him, completely thrown for a loop as they all pushed forwards, Kakashi and BK201 once again leading the front. "How long do you suspect he has before he has to pay up?"

"I suspect he has a short time left. Long enough, but short." The contractor replied as he dropped back behind Kakashi, signaling that he no longer wanted to speak with the silver haired Shinobi. With a sigh, Kakashi looked forwards, beginning to truly question, for the first time, how this mission would turn out.

**Chapter 1 End**


	4. BK201 Part 4

Chapter 2:BK201 In The Waves Part 2

Silence surrounded the group of Shinobi, and the contractor. It almost seemed as none of them dared ot breath as they were surrounded by the thickest mist any, save Kakashi and BK201, had encountered. They all sat, crouched in a small, wooden boat, being paddled by a man that Tazuna knew. The man had a multitude of sweat dribbling from his face, wincing everytime either of his paddles made ven the slightest 'splash'. "Tazuna, I fully support you, I do. You know this. But I can't keep doing things like this." The man whispered, choking up, as though trying to hold back tears. "But I have a wife and children. I can't get caught up with Gato any more than I have to. I don't want to wind up dead."

"I know. This is the last thing I'm asking of you though. With these Shinobi protecting me, I'll complete that bridge and free us from that man." To finish his statement, with gusto, so to speak, Tazuna stood up in the small boat, striking what, he assumed to be, a heroic pose as he pointed to his very impressive, gigantic, bridge. The boat rocked hard at the shifting weight, BK201's head snapping around as he heard a much bigger, much more occupied ship sailing in their direction.

"Did ya' guys hear that?" A voice called from the ship, just coming into view. They were set on a dead course with it, though they wouldn't have been able to know, what with the mist surrounding them as it were.

"I 'eard it al' 'aight." Another voice spoke. "Shine yer' spotligh' o'er th're." The owner of the voice was obviously drunk. Naruto glanced around the boat as their paddler actually began crying. It made him wonder what he would have felt in this situation. Fear, perhaps? Adrenaline. He had heard enough about adrenaline that he knew he would have been experiencing adrenaline. Reaching down, the contractor unhooked his kunai pouch, withdrawing his single weapon from the holster, and allowing, a mahority, of the people in the boat to see it for the first time. It was a knife, split down the middle of the blade. Where the blade and handle met, the sides poked out, just a small amount. Between the two protruding bits, was a circle. And at the very end of the handle was the black wire that Sasuke had seen Naruto's hands wrapped with. The white mask glanced over BK201's shoulder as he spoke.

"Kakashi, you go ahead with your Genin and the Client. I'll deal with this steamliner. Don't make a sound, don't try to help. All of you, stay in this boat, with Kakashi, and continue on with the mission." With his piece spoken, The contractor began feeding the wire of his knife through his grappling hook as Kakashi nodded towards him, clasping a hand onto the black clad man's shoulder.

"Be careful out there. We'll meet back up with you later." Naruto dark blue eyes, behind the mask, met kakashi's for a split moment as he nodded, and then, he threw his knife, where it and the wire wrapped around one of the railings of the incoming ship. And then, the contractor was gone, using his weapon as a grappling hook from one boat, to the next. "Well?" kakashi whispered fiercly. "He giving us a distraction, keep rowing." The paddler of the boat whimpered as he began working the small transport once again, obviously afraid for his life.

Naruto landed on the ship, plainly marked 'Gato Enterprise Steamer #3', without so much as a thud. Pressing the red part of his belt, the wire unwound from around the railing, his knife finding its way back to his hand. Naruto's eyes surveyed the surroundings quickly, taking in as much as he possibly could. There were at least twenty men on board the deck, and he had no choice but to eradicate each and every one of them. "'Ou se' s'umt'in!?" The drunk voice called as he stumbled straight past Naruto before stopping short. As the man turned around, all he saw was the contractor's floating white mask. "Da' fuck is 'dis?" The man reached for his mask. The butt of his knife found a home in the man's throat, leaving him sputtering for air as he fell to his knees, loudly. Grabbing the, obviously, deseased henchman by the hair, Naruto pulled him to his feet before jerking his arm backwards, snapping the man's neck with a sickening sound. The man gurgled as Naruto pushed him over the railing, into the water. Naruto disappeared as the man's body made a loud splash.

"What was that!?" Feet stamped across the wooden deck, Naruto counting heads as they came running to the source of the noise. Six. There were six men that had been in the immediat vicinity that had heard their comrades burial at sea. And, to Naruto's fortune, he found all six leaning again the metal railing of the ship. Silently, his gloved hand reached out, grasping a hold of the railing, before electricity shot through it. The six men shook violently as they screamed, dropping to the deck, on by one. This had definately drawn the attention of the rest of the crew. Once again Naruto withdrew from the light. This time, however, as the men came stomping, instead of waiting, the disguised blond lurched into battle. The first man was taken by surprise as Naruto's gloved hand grabbed his arm yanking it behind him with a sickening snap. Grabbing the man by the bottom of the jaw, Naruto yanked, snapping the man's neck. It was an instant death. That was eight down. The remaining twelve men on deck stared at him as his eyes peered through his blacked out mask.

The men lurched forwards at once, as if though they had been commanded, intent on ending their threat. As the first man reached Naruto, the, current, black haired boy jumped into the air, seemingly preforming a vaulting cartwheel as the man punched the spot he had previously stood. As he landed, Naruto struck out with his foot, kicking his next opponent in his leg. The man's face slammed into the floor before naruto's feet met the back of his head, caving it in. The first man returned to attack, only to find Naruto's knife lodged in his throat. Another man came at Naruto, his fist slamming into the contractors face, sending him stumbling away. The man chuckled before his eyes widened,glancing down. Naruto had attached a wire to his wrist when the force connected, and within the next moment, the man was on the deck, dead. The next man to charge the disguised blond found the wire connected to his knife wrapped tightly around his throat. As the others charged, Naruto kicked of them, using the momentum to fling the man tied in his wire over the railing. There was a snap, and the wire was disconnected, though the knife was quickly reunited with the signature element.

The next two men found the wire wrapped around their waist and leg respectively, before they found themselves lying amongst the majority of their comrades, dead. Spinning backwards, his military boot slammed into the skull of his next charging opponent. The man stumbled into another of his comrades. Jumping into the air, Naruto slammed the soles of his boots into their faces, using his momentum to do a complete backflip, landing on his feet. Using his instinct, he ducked down as another man charged, sending him sprawling into yet another comrade. Reacting quick to his advantage, his boot found its place in one of the downed men's throat. Dead. Five left. Slinging his knife through the air with his wire, two more men fell, their necks slit wide open. Three remaining. With a back kick, Naruto shattered a man's, whom had assumed he could sneak up on him, leg, sending him to the ground where his skull was crushed immediately. The remaining two men looked at each other, fearful. "You hit high, I hit low?" One of the asked. If Naruto had had the emotion, or at the very least, the drive to do it, he would have rolled his eyes.

The two charged, and, true to his words, one flew through the air, while the other went to take out his legs. The Contractor jumped into the air, spinning as the two flew over, and under, him. Reaching out, Naruto snapped the man's neck whom had slid under him. Before the second could even hit the floor, he found Naruto's new Knife Wire wrapped around his throat, pulling him to the deck. The man stumbled and screamed, trying to undo the wire. His final mistake. The electricity shot down the wire, effectively killing the man. With a swift pull, the wire found itself back in Naruto's hold. "Ship Down." Naruto spoke quitely as he stared at his massacre. A voice interrupted that.

"Not quite, Ladie. Be you forgettin' 'bout the Cap'n of 'dis 'ere ship?" The contractor turned to stare at the man who dared interrupt his thought. True be it that he was the captain of the ship, yet he appeared to be dressed in a captain's uniform from a bad movie. At his sides, he wielded to swords, rusted and chipped. "You been sinkin' me ship I see! Now me'll be sinkin' you ladie!" The man laughed loudly as he drew the two swords.

"Please don't make me do this. I don't want to fight you. Think about this. You're outmatched. I killed your crew"

"'Dem men be expendable, ladie! And dun believe you de only one wit' dem kinda' powers. You ain't de only one done sold his soul, you see?!" The man grinnned viciously. "Dese swords ain't for fightin' after all!" With swiftness, one of the swords drew across his wrist, releasing blood, before it was cast aside. With a maniacal laugh, the man threw his blood in Naruto's direction, said blond dodging to the side, simply out of reflex. The man grinned widely as he snapped his fingers, the place where his blood having fell blowing up immediately. "You be in a world o' trouble now, ladie!"

"You're a contractor." Naruto stated, the Ship's Captain grinning once again.

"Me? Why I ain't no such ting!"

~Team 7~

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder. Naruto was taking far too long to rid the ship. He had run into some kind of trouble, and Kakashi knew it. As he returned his focus to the road, his eye narrowed. _'What's that wirring sound?' _The silver haired Jonin questioned himself before his eyes shot open. Grabbing Tazuna, kakashi shoved the man to the floor, in a way very similar to how 'BK201' had man handeled him. "Every body down!" He called as he, and his team, dropped. Just in time, it seemed, as a giant blade came flying out of the treeline before slamming into a tree, a man appearing on top of it, a vicious grin obviously on his face. "Momochi... Zabuza.." kakashi spoke, more to himself, than any other.

~Naruto~

"Not a contractor?" Naruto questioned as he rolled to the side, once again avoiding the blood that splattered against the Captain's deck, forcing him to harm his ship. "Then what are you?"

"Lucky! Ye see, me daddy's daddy's daddy's daddy made him a pact wit' a demon, ye see. An' it passed down me treeline. Me Granddaddy paid of de price, but ye see, me still gotta pay de price. It come wit de perks, after all!" The man laughed loudly again as the blood flew at Naruto. The young man ducked down underneath the blood stains, ignoring the explosion behind him as he rushed forwards. Charging forwards, Naruto slid along the deck, wrapping his wire around the Captain's ankle, though it was lost, quickly. "Me's don't think so, ladie!" The captain cried as he charged forwards once again to attack Naruto, Naruto rushing to meet him head on. Ducking underneath the blood that was sprayed at him, Naruto sent his knife upwards, almost slicing his opponent's neck. Blood spilled to the deck as Naruto landed, facing away from his opponent.

"Ye see now don't ye, ladie! You can't be me! Because me, is just better than you." Naruto tilted his head, his mask staring at his opponent, the entire right side covered in blood. The captain grinned widely, bringing his hand up. "Ye lose, ladie." His fingers snapped, Naruto's head flew backwards. His body stumbled, convulsing violently before flipping over the edge of the captain's ship. The Captain chuckled silenlty as he turned around. "Sorry, ladie, ye just chose the wrong ship ta mess wit. Dis'll be a pain wit Gato fo sur'." The captain spoke with a sigh as he brought a roll of bandages from his boot, beginning to wrap his wound.

Suddenly, a wire wrapped violently around his neck as Naruto came flying over him, yanking with his knife and sending the captain sprawling into the railing. "What de- How did ye do dat! Me was certain ye had died!" The now clean white mask stared silently at him for a moment before he lifted his arm, pulling his sleeve down to reveal a cut on his forearm. "It was ye own blood! Ye played me for a dmaned fool! Well, ye won, Ladie! Too bad for you, dis ship is land hoe." With those words, the ship crashed violently into the shore, knocking Naruto just slightly off balance. It was enough. The captain unsheathed his sword, revealing that the eddge was very much sharp, and sliced through Naruto's cable, before jumping over the railing, into the water.

Naruto followed over the railing, landing on the shore as the captain laughed maniacally, trying to swim his way across the river. Walking slowly to the water's edge, Naruto placed his right foot into the water. Lightning shot from the river as the Captain's screams reached the heavens. Then, he was no more. Naruto stared at his floating body for a moment before he turned, quickly traveling along the dirt road, hopefully towards his team.

~Team Seven~

Zabuza laughed wickedly as his sword swung towards Kakashi Hatake's skull. Admittedly, it had been, not only a bout of wits, but clones, one that ended in Zabuza's victory. Now, it was Kakashi's fate to be decapitated, his runts and client to follow afterwords. The blade, however, never met its mark as a white mask flew past him, a wire wrapping tightly around his sword, sending it spinning off in another direction, implanting itself into the ground. _'Haku?_' Zabuza's first thought at the sight of the mask, of course, had been that of his apprentice.

"Zabuza Momochi."

By the tone of the voice, he didn't need anymore evidence, but as he took in the figure's form, he had confirmed it. The brat wasn't Haku.

"Black Reaper." Zabuza returned, surprising Team Seven with the name that Kakashi had spoken before they had departed the village gates.

**Chapter 2 End**


	5. BK201 Part 5

Chapter 3: BK201 in the Waves Part 3

_'This man... This man __**knows**__ this contractor?' _Sasuke thought in shock as he watched BK201 straighten his form up, turning fully to stare at Zabuza from behind his mask, his wire retracting from Zabuza's fallen sword. Zabuza's bandages heightened at the cheeks, symbolizing that he was smiling towards the black clad contractor from underneath them. Zabuza brought his hand up, cracking his knuckles as he came to stare into BK201's blacked out eyes.

"The Black Reaper." Zabuza repeated as said man's mask tilted ever so slightly. "The legend himself." Zabuza's right foot came in front of his left, then vice versa as he began walking towards the Contractor, who tensed, his hand tightening on the handle of his knife.

"I would say I'm surprised that you know of me, Zabuza Momochi. But I'm not. Truthfully, it has no effect that you know of my codename." The distorted voice spoke out from behind his mask. Zabuza chuckled menacingly as he broke away from his line towards BK201, retrieving his sword. His bandages drew higher as he began laughing sadistically as he shouldered his sword, turning to stare at teh contractor once again.

"Oh, I know all about you, Reaper. You an expert in taijutsu. It's rumored that you rival the fromor seven swordsmen of the Mist, but I highly doubt that. No one has ever seen underneath that mask of yours on a mission. None that's ever lived, anyway. It's a proven statement that the only jutsu, or Kekkei Genkai, nobody's completely sure, that you have is lightning based. It's suspected to be a Kekkei Genkai, because you use no hand seals. But there are seals for that. Your main weapons are a knife, and wire. You're said to be completely emotionless. Did I hit your character on the head? Tell me, isn't that not who the Black Reaper is?"

"No." Bk201 replied as he tilted his head to staighten it up.

"No? Then who exactly are you? Tell me, oh feared Reaper."

"Your Executioner."

Zabuza maniacal laughter echoed out over the clearing as his eyes widened. "Oh that's rich! You think you can hold a candle towards the Demon Of The Bloody Mist? You, one who runs around, pretending to be a Death God? Trust me, brat, you have our roles reversed."

"Former." The black clad contractor spoke, confusing Zabuza as he stared at the egnigmatic man, his eyes narrowed.

"What kind of trip are you one now?"

"The Former Demon Of The Bloody Mist. I believe that title no longer belongs to you, Zabuza." Zabuza's nostrils flared underneath his bandages as his sword left his shoulder, just barely missing the ground as Zabuza's grip on the blade tightened. BK201 tensed. He knew what would come next from the Shinobi.

"You got a big mouth on you boy. I'll make sure to rip your tongue out of it before you die!" Zabuza charged forwards, Sakura gasping as he slung his Decapitating sword. Their teams comrade dodged to the side, the sword narrowly missing him as it slammed into the ground. Zabuza was no slacker in the way of it, however, as it was brought from the Earth, back onto his shoulder. "So you have reflexes. That's not good enough to beat me!" He charged again, slinging the sword vertically. BK201 jumped over the sword, landing on Zabuza's shoulder before kicking off, spinning in mid air before throwing his blade towards the former Kiri ninja. The bigger man turned, bringing his sword up, delfecting the knife, actually shattering it, causing Sakura to gasp once again.

Her eyes widened as she turned to her sensei. "Kakashi-Sensei, what do we do?" Kakashi's single as glanced to her as he sat, on one knee, winded. The silver haired man attempted to stand to his feet, only to fall back down, on both knees, bringing his right hand to his hip. Blood seeped onto his glove. Zabuza's sword had gotten him.

"We can't do anything, Sakura." Kakashi replied as he watched his disguised protege slide underneath a cut of Zabuza's Kubikiri. "But BK201 doesn't need us." Kakashi struggled not to say 'Naruto'. "He's a lot stronger then he may seem. And he has a lot more tricks up his sleeve than even I'm sure of." Sakura nodded silently as she turned her head back towards the battle, still fearing for their new comrades life.

As Kubikiri swung through the air again, Naruto jumped onto the blade, kicking off of it with all of his force. The blade slammed into the ground, Zabuza stumbling slightly at the offset weight. Twirling around in mid air, The idsguised blond threw a line of wire, watching from his blacked out eye holes as it wrapped tightly around Zabuza's throat, choking him. Landing on his feet, Naruto tugged sharply on the wire, Zabuza's head snapping back as his body stumbled, away from his sword. Sasuke, from his place, watched as a thin blue line began to surround the contractor's figure. He wasn't entirely certain, but he was sure that energy had surrounded the contractor the last few times he had seen him use his lightning ability.

Zabuza swung, his body slamming into the wire, knocking Naruto offset as he stumbled, Zabuza's sword arm came around, the very end of Kubikiri's hilt barely held between Zabuza's thumb and index finger, slicing through the wire, and freeing him of the danger of Naruto's barely. Sai tilted his head at this as Sasuke's eyes widened. _'Impossible! He held that giant sword with his his thumb and index finger. What... What is he!?'_ Zabuza laughed loudly as he readjusted his grip on Kubikiri, the wire that remained around his neck loosening, yet remaining around his bandages, as Naruto released the wire from his arm.

"You thought that that would get me? You were wrong, Mr. Reaper. Seems like you don't hold a candle to this Demon." Naruto simply stared, silently, at his opponent whom holstered his sword once more. No more words were needed as they charged each other again. As the blade sliced through the air, Naruto kicked off of it, though Zabuza kept a tight grip on his weapon this time. As Naruto lifted into the air, the contractor noticed something. Zabuza hadn't stopped, He had continued his charge, towards Sasuke.

_'He's going to take the team out._' Shifting in mid air, Naruto preformed a backflip, landing directly in front of the Uchiha as his eyes widened, coming to the same realization that the contractor had. The Uchiha's intake of breath increased as he began to panic. "Take it easy kid. You can trust me, remember." Sasuke relaxed as he heard the emotionless voice from behind the mask. The man had jumped in front of him to intercept the attack. Thecontractor glanced over his shoulder at the Uchiha as Zabuza neared, nodding, before he jumped to the side, just as Zabuza's sword began to cut the air.

Sasuke's eyes widened, not even screaming. This was how it ended for him? Putting his trust in some guy, whom could have possibly been a boy he had charged prior to this event, only for him to betray him, to leave him to take the strike. Was this his payment for the contractor having to become wrapped up in the Demon Brother's chains? He got wrapped up for Sasuke, Sasuke took a sword for him. The sword was inches away, this was it.

A knife flew from BK201's direction , slipping through the hole in Zabuza's sword, a wire wrapping around the outside of the blade and said hole. The wire stopped the blade, just short, as the contractor tugged violently. Zabuza's eyes widened, surprised that the wire hadn't been slide through by Kubikiri. BK201 tugged violently once again, the sword coming in the direction of BK201, Zabuza stumbling after it as he kept his hold on the blade. Lightning shot down the wire as that blue energy came around Naruto once again, before traveling the length of the blade. Zabuza let loose scream.

"Ahhhhhh- Haha." Team Seven and their client all let loose sounds of disbelief as Zabuza began cackling as the lightning showed, visibly, on his blade, before disappearing, forcing Naruto to retract his new knife away from his opponent. "Nice try kid." That smile was back underneath Zabuza's bandages as he tilted his blade sideways, giving everyone a view of the handle. "But the handle of this blade is made to keep Electricity from being channeled into me. Which makes your power irrevelant here." Naruto tilted his head, before rushing forwards to meet Zabuza once again.

The disguised blond dodged two stikes from the blad of the man before sending his knife wrapping around the man's blade again. This time, Naruto spun around the man's body, a wire appearing from his coat's sleeve, wrapping around his opponent's throat, before he jerked his Knife's wire Violenlty, this time dislodging Zabuza's sword from the man's hands, far enough out of the man's reach that it was no longer a danger. With a violent tug over his shoulder, his wire dug deeply into Naruto's opponent's throat, causing him to choke loudly, trying to bring air into his body. "It's over." Naruto spoke in his distorted vorce as his blue aura again began to appear around his body, getting ready to shoot lightning down the wire. Suddenly, Senbon needles shot from the treeline, four. Two slammed into back of Naruto's neck, somehow just above his coat neckline, the others into the side of Zabuza's neck. The two men stiffened, then fell over.

A Kirigakure Hunter Ninja dropped from tree that the Needles had come from, Team Seven and their client watching, all tensed, as he walked over and cut the wire around Zabuza's throat, retrieving his blade and placing his arm around their shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry." The Hunter Ninja spoke. "I've been tracking Zabuza Momochi for a long time, under orders of the Mizukage. I couldn't allow this man to kill him in the way he intended. I must attend to the disposing of his body, the correct way." Sakura relaxed as she heard the explanation, before her eyes fell on their fallen comrade.

"Is he dead?" She questioned the Hunter Ninja as Kakashi once again tried to fight to his feet, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Your comrade? No. Just remove the needles from his neck and he'll be fine. He's just paralyzed so he doesn't injure me or my target. Again, my condolences for this." With that, she and Zabuza's body disappeared, leaving Team Seven by themselves. Sasuke walked towards their comrade, yanking the needles from the back of his neck out, roughly. The man jerked his neck violently, twice, before he fought to his feet, his body seemingly stiffened up.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke snarled as he grabbed BK201 by the collar of his trenchcoat, yanking him face to mask.

"Excuse me?" The black clad contractor questioned as he grabbed the Uchiha's wrist. Sasuke, expecting the lightning to return, released the man's collar and knocked his arm away.

"You say, 'Trust me', and then almost let me get scewered! What the fuck was that!? Explain to me why you told me to trust you, then proved why I shouldn't!?"

"Because I lied."

"Excuse me!?"

"Simple, really, Sasuke. I lied to you, I'm a contractor. Contractor's lie, we have no honor, it doesn't effect us to lie to anyone, even our own comrades. Youre right, you can't trust me. I proved that with Zabuza. But you did for a moment, and, in the end, I didn't let you die. Perhaps you've learned the lesson not to put your faith in someone so easily." BK201 pushed past Sasuke, looking at Kakashi's form. He was hurt, enough to cause blood and him to pass out. Not enough to die if they got him patched up. "Now, perhaps you can use that energy you're using to be angry with me, to patch your sensei up and carry him to our destinatio-" The Contractor stiffened for a moment before he convulsed violently. Faling to his knees, his head smacked against the ground, hard.

"What the hell?"

"Maybe... It's a side effect of those needles." Sakura suggested as she walked to Kakashi, bringing out a roll of gauz out of one of his puches to begin wrapping his wound.

Naruto's dark blue eyes opened, staring at an all too familiar scene. **"It seems you've put you're payment off for far too long. Time to pay the price, Naruto."** The seal glowed brightly as Naruto reached forwards, his hand outstretched.

**Chapter 3 End**


	6. BK201 Part 6

Chapter 4:BK201 In The Waves Part 4

Sasuke's hand inched towards a shining, golden tinted, doorknob. This was it, all he had to do was turn the doorknob, throw the door open, and the enigma that was BK201 would be solved. It would show him, without a shadow of a doubt, rather the contractor was the ex-Uzumaki clansman, or not. The knob turned slowly, delicately, barely making small clicking noises. Now, all that was left was to open the door, and end the puzzle. "Sasuke!" a voice startled him, his hand releasing the doorknob as he stumbled backwards, his heart beating wildly. His coal black eyes narrowed as he took in the form of his cyclops like teacher, Kakashi. The man had been fine after a day of rest, and was currently leaning on one crutch for support. Their tag along, however, had been out for two days. It was bizarre, considering he had no visible life threatening wounds. "You weren't thinking about bothering our comrade, especially while he's wounded... Were you?" Sasuke grit his teeth together, holding back a disappointed sigh.

"No, not at all, Kakashi-_Sensei_." Sasuke spoke in return, his nose twitching in annoyance as Kakashi's eye crinckled into one of his eye smiles. Raising his right hand, Kakashi shooed Sasuke away, watching he disappeared down the stairs of Tazuna's house. It truly wasn't fair, in Sasuke's opinion. He had been so close, literally about two second, away from ending his enigma that was BK201. Only to be interrupted by his nosy Sensei. The Uchiha was absolutely positive that, from the moment Sasuke had introduced himself, that Kakashi had been his mission to royally piss off the dark haired sixteen year old. Kakashi turned, twisting the door knob to his protege's room before entering, shutting said door behind him.

With a sigh, Kakashi sat in a chair, laying his crutch down, as he took in Naruto's form. His whisker marks had began disappearing once again, they appeared to be just about non existent. It truly made Kakashi wonder how long they still had before the Kyuubi was gone, the seal, which was just as transparent as the whisker marks, dissolved. The black dye that Naruto always wore on a misson had started to leave his hair, blond patches showing through the black coloring. "Naruto." Kakashi spoke, watching as said blond's hand twitched violently, twice. "Naruto, I know you're actually up."

"Yes, but I do not wish to reveal that to your team. The sooner they know I'm out of my coma state, the sooner the enemy may know. It is all rationality." Naruto responded to the silver haired Jounin, his eyes never opening, who hummed in response as he picked up his crutch, shuffling to his feet. It almost didn't seem like it had been worth it to actually sit down. With a sigh, Kakashi spoke again.

"That may be, but we still need you out here. You realize that Zabuza-"

"Is still alive. Yes, I know, Kakashi. There was no logical reason that the Hhunter Ninja should have interfered at that specific moment. They should have allowed me to kill him before taking his remains. It was all very suspicious. I'm sure you were about to alert your team, before you went under, yet it wouldn't have done any good. That ninja is out of your teams league. Maybe not Sai. You realize that he-"

"Is a member of root? Yes, Danzo can't escape all the eyes of the Hokage." Kakashi cut his protege off. It was something that they did to each other very often. It was just a side effect of Kakashi being the father figure that Minato should have been, that they knew each other so well. "Nevertheless, I've been training my team on tree climbing. Sakura got it on her first try, though her reserves are very low. Sasuke overloaded and blew himself straight out of the clearing." Kakashi stopped for a moment, chuckling at the memory of the irate Uchiha. "And Sai didn't put enough Chakra into it. But that may have been a ploy, to make him seem on par with the others. I'm not entirely sure." Naruto nodded, finally opening his eyes as he sat up in his bed, the sheets falling off of him, revealing his scarred torso.

"I've estimated that Zabuza will be fully healed within the week. He's a prideful man. Prideful Demon, if that's what you wish to call him. He's not going to take defeat easily. He's going to want revenge. He'll attack shortly after his health is back up to one hundred percent. This time, I will kill him. Him and his Apprentice." With his piece stated, Naruto cracked his neck as he threw the sheets away from his body, standing up to stare at Kakashi. The two stared for a few seconds before Kakashi smirked.

"Your true colors are showing, blondie." Naruto said nothing as he walked to his bag reaching into it and removing a black bottle, boldly labeled 'Dye'. Naruto glanced towards the door before speaking once again.

"Check the hallway, make sure your Genin aren't looking." With a sigh, Kakashi walked, slowly across the floor, opening the door and glancing into the hallway. Glancing back at him, Kakashi gave Naruto one of his eye smiles, briniging his thumb up in a 'good to go' gesture. Nodding, Naruto left his bedroom, walking across the hallway, looking up and down it, until he loacted the bathroom. As he entered the room, he glance back towards Kakashi. "Please keep watch for your genin, or the clients." Kakashi nodded towards his protege as the boy disappeared into the bathroom. Inside said room, Naruto sat, his hands and arms bracing him against the sink as he observed himself in the mirror. His dye was indeed wearing out. Dangerously so. If that Sasuke boy had entered his room like he wanted too, the hair would have given Naruto away immediately.

With a sigh, the half blond, half black haired, sixteen year old ran his fingers through his hair, distangling it, before he stroked his fading whisker marks, frowning as he felt a small amount of stubble. It wouldn't be lond before he need to shave. Picking up the Dye bottle and turning the water faucet on, the sixteen year old contractor began pouring the black goop onto his scalp, rubbing it in before he lowered his skull underneath the running water. Thirty minutes later, on the outside of the door, Kakashi, whom had returned to his favorite past time of reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, heard three knocks from inside the room. "Is everything clear, Kakashi."

The silver haired man sighed as he glanced up at the ceiling from the spot on the floor he had sat down on. "Yes, N- Ah... BK201, everything's clear." The exasperated tone in Kakashi's voice should have shared how he felt about the situation as Naruto came from the bathroom, reentering his bedroom, Kakashi close behind, watching as the newly disguised blond began reasembling his Black Reaper attire. "I've never understood why you dye your hair. Or go by codenames. It's unavoidable that someone will find out your identity, eventually." Kakashi spoke, just as the sixteen year old finished off his outfit with his mask.

"This is true, Kakashi. But it is also irrevelant. Until that day comes, I will have no true name, except BK201. And the Dye is not to hide my identity. It is so that I am not as easilt detectable as I would be with my blond hair. Perhaps you and that Haruno girl should consider this aspect as well." With that, Naruto exited his bedroom walking down the stairs, no really paying any heed as they listened to a small child rant that they should 'Give up' before they 'died'.

"You people don't know anything about pain! You don't know about loss! You've all had pampered lives, and we don't need any heroes like you people! So why don't you people just do yourselves a favor and leave, before Gato has you all snuffed out. Naruto watched this scene from behind his blacked out mask as Sakura gasped, Sasuke's nose crinckling in rage. It was worthless, to Naruto, the self pity the black haired child felt for himself. Sasuke opened his mouth, more than likely for a retelling of the events of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, yet, Naruto intervened, going for a far more different method, one not using self pity, which he himself did not truly posses.

"You are correct." Naruto's distorted voice spoke, as he walked into the kitchen, drawing everyone's attention, Tsunami stiffling a scream at the sight of his mask. "We will die. Maybe on this mission. Maybe not. It is unavoidable in our professions. And some may not know pain, I know I do not fear it, nor do I fear anything else on this world. The point is, you, blood of Tazuna, cling to your emotions so helplessly, that you allow yourself to be controlled by them. You fear, and you pity yourself, and you hate, you even hate those whom you do not know. It is pointless, and one of the very reasons why I do not care any longer that I do not feel as everyone else does." Those blacked out eyes stared at the boy, Inari, being his name, as the boy trmbled, fearing for his life.

"You don't know anything!" The boy cried in an act of defiance as he jumped from his seat, rushing up the stairs of his home. Naruto's emotionless eyes watched his back as he vanished before he, himself, turned to walk out of the door.

"BK201-"

"I won't apologize. It would be meaningless, because I would not mean it." His distorted voice cut Kakashi off as he opened the door of Tazuna's home, allowing it to slam behind him as he made his way towards a heavily wooded area. Back inside the house, Sasuke's eyes widened. Those words resembled the ones that Naruto had spoken to him, almost exactly. It had even had that cold undertone that showed that he was completely serious that he could not mean that he was 'sorry'.

With Naruto, the blond's dark blue eyes starred emotionlessly at a doe as it ate grass from the forest floor, his mind racing. _'If I could feel, would I have handled that situation differently? Would it have mattered? Would the child have reacted better to a life story, like Sasuke planned for him. No, these thoughts don't matter. What could have been does not matter, only what is matters.'_

**"Quit rambling you mortal. I tire so easily of your words. Even the Contractors of the past did not ramble this much, did not use their rationality as you do. It's an amazing feat, truly, but it really pisses me off having to sit in here and hear you!" **Naruto's ears rang as the Kyuubi's voice echoed inside of his skull. It was true, the Kyuubi didn't like him, In fact, he was sure that the fox hated him more than the day they had met to make their contract. And only one thing stood as a symbol of peace between the two. The seal. The seal was one of the only things in the universe that the two beings agreed on. That it was unavoidable that Naruto would eventually release Kyuubi. The less than half of a seal remaining was a great testament to those words.

**"There you go again! Silence! Just- Shut Up! Do not think! Do not speak! Just remain silent and look for a reason to use your powers so that I will be one step closer to being rid of you, you disgusting mortal!" **Naruto's lips fell down into a frown, a feat in itself as it was purely unintentional, as he removed his knife from his kunai pouch around his leg, twirling it slowly with its wire.

_'Perhaps I should just rip the seal completely off. It is unavoidable that I will release it. It would completely rid myself of this monster. No, no if I do that, there is a chance that another could become a contracter through it. No one deserves the existence of a contractor. No, the Kyuubi will wait, just as it always knew that it would..' _The knife flew through the air, impaling itself into a tree, just missing, what appeared to be, a girl's skull, cut a few strands of her hair, causing her to gasp as her eyes widened. "Who are you, why are you here, and what do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Shinobi-San." The brown eyed teeenager spoke as Naruto retracted his wire. "I am Haku, I am here to collect a few herbs for a friend. I want to... collect the herbs for my friend." Naruto stared at her from his eye holes before turning away.

"I am not a Shinobi, Haku-San. It does not matter what I am. Collect your herbs and leave. I do not wish to be in your presence, any longer." Haku's brows furrowed as she came to her knees, collecting bits and pieces from the ground, watching the black clad contractor as he returned his watch to the innocence of the doe.

"Do you have anyone important to you? Someone you hold close to your heart?" Haku questioned the Contractor as he glanced over his shoulder, perhaps annoyed? But no, his voice came out, just as emotionless as before.

"No, there is no one I hold dear to my heart. I can not. So it would be an insult to anyone if I said I held themm dear. I would not mean it." Haku's head lowered, her hair covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry then. The way I see it, you can only become strong through having precious people to fight for."

"Perhaps so. But I am strong in a different way. So it matters not if I am strong emotionally." Naruto returned in his distorted voice as Haku stood to her feet.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You should find shelter, it's going to rain soon. You could get sick soon." Haku smiled gently, her eyes closing. "Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy." Naruto turned to stare at him, nodding.

"Yes, I know, Hunter Ninja, Haku." The boy's eyes widened as he stared into the eye holes of the contractor's mask, which seemed to Haku to be as deep and black as a void.

"You knew!? Then, why-"

"Because you are going to deliver a message. Tell Zabuza Momochi that I will be waiting for him when he is healed by those herbs. And I will kill him. I will kill you, and him, and then I shall kill this Gato that has employed you. Tell me one thing, Haku, before you go to Zabuza. Has he told you the way of a contractor. Has he told you what I relay to myself daily." Haku nodded. He knew exatly what he was talking about.

"Yes. A Contractor lies. Contractor's have no feelings, no honor, so it does not matter if they lie, no matter to whom they do it to."

"Correct. However, Haku, this is not a lie. This may be the first time since I became a contractor that I have not lied, that I have actually meant something. Perhaps I still do not mean it. But this is no lie when I say, you and your master, will die. Now... Go." Haku disappeared, almost instantly, just as the rain started to fall. Naruto turned around, just in time to see the doe run away. _'And with that, another person's innocence is destroyed...'_

**Chapter 4 End**


	7. Clash Of Wills Part 1

Chapter 5:Storm Of Wills Part 1

Kakashi stared at Naruto's prone form as the early sunlight pierced into Tazuna's home from the surrounding windows. The bridge, after a week of construction under the watchful eyes of Team Seven, or Team Kakashi, as the silver haired Jounin had began to affectionately call them, was just about complete. By Naruto's estimation, however, he was sure that Zabuza and his apprentice were soon to appear. Kakashi wasn't quite sure how he knew, though through every possibility, the contractor could have been keeping something from him, but he was certain of it. And Kakashi was too. "So you're going to stay here, and meet up with us at the bridge, right?" Kakashi questioned as Naruto's blacked out eyes glanced up at him, Kakashi taking in his form.

His dye was beginning to wear once again. It was if he no longer cared about keeping his hair blacked out. And, even though you couldn't see the blond just yet, it was a definately a very light black shade. He was certain his team had already noticed this. "Yes. If I know business men, and I do, I've dealt with far too many, they're greedy, and tricky. Gato will target Tazuna's family. I'll thwart that plan, and meet you at the bridge. Hopefully before Zabuza and his apprentice makes their appearances."

"You seem quite certain that they're going to show up today." Kakashi spoke as he watched Naruto rub a hand through his hair. The dye slowly came off with his hand.

"Yes, I know for a fact that they will. There's no doubt in my mind." The sixteen year old's distorted voice spoke as he pulled his ungloved hand away, look at the goop that had spread over his slightly pale skin.

"That must be some cheap Dye." Kakashi's eye crinckled into his eye smile as he tried to break the tension. Naruto glanced at him for a moment as he wiped the black muck off, before sliding his gloves on.

"No. I have to make a quick transistion from Black To Blond when I return to Konoha, so letting my hair grow and cutting it is out of the question. No, it'd not cheap, it's made specifically to work for a certain amount of days, and, if it isn't reapplied, then it starts to come out with the simplest of actions. I just haven't had the chance to use the dye again. It doesn't matter anyway, does it, Kakashi? Someone will find out my identity one day anyway." Kakashi chuckled at the response as he stood to his feet, crutch free, as his students came down the stairs with their client, ready for the day.

"Yes, well, we'll see you at the bridge." Kakashi returned as they exited the house, leaving Naruto to his own devices. The returning blond glanced around the kitchen as he stood to his feet, walking up the stairs as he glanced into the bedroom that Tsunami and her son were hidden in, talking back and forth with each other. Apparently, Kakashi had talked to the boy personally, and the child had made a huge turn around afterwards. The child smiled brightly at his mother as he hugged, proclaiming 'I love you'. Naruto tilted his head as he watched the mother hug her child, rocking him slightly. Innocence. Innocence and love between a mother and son.

Turning away his dark blue eyes glanced down the stairs as he heard the voice come from outside of the house. "Here mousy mousy mousy! Come out and play! We ain't gone hurt ya, much that is!" The men that Gato had sent had arrived, sure enough. Walking slowly past the stairs, Naruto entered a bedroom with a window overlooking the front yard, glancing down at the two men, whom carried swords as though they were samurai, though they obviously weren't. Reaching down, the blond opened the window before dropping down, blocking the two men's path to the front door. "The fuck is this?"

The sixteen year old stared at the two men before rushing forwards. He didn't plant to exchange pleasantries with them, he didn't wish to know why they were there, and he didn't want to hear any pleas for mercy. The two men jumped back, startled as he removed his knife from his pouch. The two men, trying to regain their composure reached to unsheath their swords. The first, with a beanie on his skull, found a Kunai planted deeply in his throat. He cough, blood spilling out onto the green grass. The second man stumbled backwards, his sword drawn, as his former comrade fell to his knees, sputtering. With a sharp kick to his face, the man's head snapped to the side before he fell to the ground, dead. Reaching down, Naruto grabbed his sheathed Katana with his right hand before placing it on his shoulder. Reaching up with his left, he pulled the sheath away from the blade, just as the second Gato employee charged him. The man swung wildly with his sword, Naruto bringing up his Katana case, blocking the strike. "That, was pathetic." There was no emotion in the distorted voice behind his mask.

The man grinned insanely at Naruto as he pulled his head back before slamming forwards, knocking Naruto back as he stumbled backwards, his mask cracking. The man began cackling as he swing his sword around before holding it by its hilt, allowing Naruto to view the weapon. Admittedly, it was a beautiful swotd, if not a little unusual. It was a medium-sized, black, machete-like blade, with a silver edge, round hilt, simple white cloth-wrapping, and flat baseThe guard appeared to resemble a badge, with a skull on it. Sitting behind the skull was a black X marking. It is hung across the man's back in a white sheath, when not removed. "Take a good look at this sword kid. It's special, you see, blessed by a demon. Or cursed, seeing how you look at it. And it's going to be your death." The man cackled again, swinging the sword in two lines, seemingly forming an X, before thrusting the point forwards. From thin air, a black X, surround by a red outline, appeared before rushing forwards to meet Naruto. The boy released a surprised sound as he dodged to the side. As the X met the ground where he had stood, it dug in before expanded, the ground blowing up, sending debris in all direction, as the man began laughing again. Naruto had never been entirely sure if he could be surprised. He could say, certainly now, that he could, because, of all things, he had not expected that.

The man truned the sword before rushing forwards to attack Naruto. The blond haired contractor ducked underneath the sword cut lashing out with a violent kick to the man's gut. Said man gasped for breath as he stumbled backwards. Snarling, the man slashed the sword in a sideways ark, the same black and red energy blasting from it in a single line. He didn't use chakra, or any energy, it seemed that he willed it to do so. Naruto kicked up into the air as the attack slammed into a tree. Landing on the side of the same tree, Naruto kicked off in a front flip, narrowly dodging the falling tree. Glancing out from his cracked mask, Naruto rolled to the side, bringing up his stolen Katana sword, blocking the attack of the man's incoming sword, though cracks appeared all throughout the regular sword. Lurching into the air, Naruto sent the man's sword arm away as he slice a cut open in the man abdomen with his broken sword. The man stopped moving, a blank look on his face as Naruto came into a crouched position. The cackling of the man, however, brought Naruto's mask over his shoulder to stare at the man. "Impossible..." The blood of the man never poured to the ground. It hovered in the air, around the man, in an ever streaming form.

"What? Oh this? Did I forget to mention? The same Demon that made this sword gave me an ability. I, am a contractor." A savage grin crossed his face as Naruto stood to his feet, pointing the Katana sword at him.

With Team Seven, Kakashi grunted in pain as Zabuza's foot slammed into his face, watching as ice needles rained down on Sasuke and Sai. "So where's that brat, Kakashi? The Black Reaper? You know he sent me a message through Haku, that he was going to kill us, today. And, if he doesn't show up to make good on that promise, I'm just going to send him a message through you lot. Only, you're not going to be alive!" The sword slammed into the Bridge's concrete, Kakashi just narrowely avoid being decapitated.

Back with Naruto, the blond spoke in his ever distorted voice. "A contractor. I don't believe you."

"Oh? And why not?" The man questioned as he began, slowly, moving towards Naruto.

"I met another man, similar to you. Used blood as well. He wasn't a contractor, just 'Lucky' as he said. It passed through his genes, almost like a Kekkei Genkai. He had emotions. You have emotions. Contractors don't have emotions."

"Wrong." The man returned as his eyes widened in glee. "Normally, yes the debt forces you to lose emotions. But when you pay your price, as I'm sure you know, you gain your emotions back! I've paid my price, brat, I have the right to have my emotions, forever and always!" With that, the man reached Naruto. The blond lurched outwards with his broken sword, though his wrist was caught by the man's floating blood, before he brought his sword down, shattering the Katana's blade. The shards went in every direction as Naruto wrenched his arm free, rolling away backwards, away from the man. He chuckled violently as he rushed Naruto, his blood reaching out for him. Naruto jumped into the air, his right arm outstretched as he reached for his opponent's skull. The man pulled back, Naruto landing a foot short before jumping forwards, making a grab for the man's sword hand. He pulled his arm back, the butt of the blad slamming into Naruto's mask, cracking it even farther as his blood wrapped around the blond's form, sending him sailing in the direction of his dead comrade, where the sixteen year old landed with a thump.

The Gato employee laughed sadistically as he walked forwards, his blood wrapping around Naruto's body before slamming him into the ground, repeatedly. The blond's breath came out, ragged, as he was pulled face to face with his opponent. Naruto's dye had begun to be wiped out, blond blotches appearing in his otherwise black hair. "I figured you be more of a challenge." The man spat as he slammed his fist into Naruto's mask, shattering it over his left eye, showing just a small amount of skin around it, and his dark, blue, emotionless, eye. The man chuckled. "Now that, was just pathetic." The man spoke, mocking Naruto's earlier words, before allowing his blood to throw Naruto high into the air. The blond contractor spin in the air, in a backflip motion, his hand shooting out. As he landed, feet first, on the ground, his opponent choked as he found Naruto's knife wire wrapped around his throat, a blue aura surrounding Naruto as the, almost invisible, pupil turned a bright red. "How!? You left that in my-" The man's eyes shot to his ex comrades body, finding Naruto's weapon gone. "How?" The man's eyes blanked out for a moment as he thought.

_His opponent's body slammed into the ground by his former comrades body with a thud. The blond, quickly, grabbed his knife from the body, hiding it into the sleeve of his jacket._

The man smirked as he stared at Naruto. "So that was it, huh? That was why you let me beat you after I broke the Katana. You had it all mapped out, didn't you. Truly, you are the greater contractor." Naruto's emotionless eye stare at the man from its exposed stand point before lightning shot down his wire. The sixteen year old's opponent screamed as his body convulsed violently, before falling to the ground, the blood hitting the ground with splashing sounds. The blond walked forwards, reaching down and taking the man's fallen sword. He onserved it for a moment before reaching for the man's sheath. Suddenly, the man's arm shot up, grabbing Naruto's arm. The blond lurched backwards, willing the sword as he swung it in an arch. True to the man's word it had been blessed by a demon, as, to Naruto's deduction, it was the will of the owner that made the sword use its power. The black and red energy lurched from it in a single, arched line, decapitating the sword's former owner. Naruto observed the man's body for a moment before reaching down, and taking the sheath. Sliding it onto his back, the sword found its hom as Naruto walked towards Tazuna's house, watching the door as Tsunami and Inari made their way from the house, giving him their thank yous as the child run forwards, hugging his leg.

"Thank you so much, Contractor-San." Naruto stared at the child. It was more than likely Kakashi who had told the boy what he was. Naruto glanced up at his mother, her face stained with tears as she stared at her, safe, child. Naruto's emotionless eyes, if for only a split second, flashed with something foreign to him, before returning to their previous state.

"... Naruto. My name, is Naruto." The blond spoke as he produced a small knife from his Kunai pouch, something someone had given to him, a long time ago. "This, Inari, is hope. It symbolizes hope. When I was given this, it was too late for me to experience hope. It isn't too late for you. You two, stay safe, I have to go help my team. There's no doubt that Zabuza has shown himself. They'll need me." With that, whilst returning his knife to his kunai puch, Naruto rushed away as Inari called after him.

"Arigato, Naruto- Sama!" Naruto didn't turn to look over his shoulder. The child was happy, that was fine. But the moment did not instill Naruto with anything, unfortunately. Maybe he would look back fondly on that moment when his emotions had returned to him.

"Arigato, Naruto-San! Inari, don't run with that thing!"

At the Battle that was still transpiring on the bridge, Kakashi lurched away from one of Zabuza's sword swing before a well placed kick slammed into his gut, sending him into the ground with an audible smack. The man's bandages rose, indicating that sick smile of his had returned, as he held Kubikiri over his skull. "It's over, Kakashi." The sword went to descend upon the Copy Cat Ninja. A loud clang rang out over the bridge, as Zabuza's sword slammed into the much smaller form of Naruto's new one, not so much as a scratch appearing on the weapon. Kakashi stood, slowly to his feet as he glanced at his already battle worn protege.

"Nice sword. Go help Sasuke and Sai. They're having problems with that Hunter Ninja. If he ends them, he'll go for Sakura and Tazuna. Zabuza got lucky with that. but now, it's time to get completely serious." His hiatate rose to reveal his Sharingan as Naruto nodded, rushing in the direction of Zabuza's apprentice. Zabuza went to follow the revealing blond, before Kakashi crossed him off. "Your battle... Is still with me, Zabuza."

"So be it. I'll kill you, and then that brat. No one's going to stop me!" The sword rose into the air as Zabuza charged to meet Kakashi.

**Chapter 5 End**


	8. Clash Of Wills Part 2

Chapter 6:Storm Of Wills Part 2

Haku grunted in pain as a knee slammed into his back, sending him stumbling forwards, his ice mirrors melting ever so slowly. The masked apprentice turned to stare at his blond haired attacker. "You shouldn't have done that. "Haku spoke as he reentered his mirrors, Naruto watching as they expanded around him, and his already wounded comrades, Sasuke and Sai. "Did you do it intentionally, to get in my mirrors? You've made a mistake. You can't beat me, especially in here." The blond simply tilted his head in response as Haku sighed. "I don't want to fight you, Contractor-San, but you're a dnager to Zabuza-Sama. And I will destroy anything that gets in the way of Zabuza-Sama." The Ice needles rained down again, Naruto watching as Sasuke and Sai, both, screamed as they were pierced. His leg tensed, indicating that one of the ice needles had struck him.

Sasuke fell to the ground, Sai following soon after, dead. Or so it appeared. Naruto knew better. Not only had he been on the recieving end of this boy's Paralyzation, but he had made Zabuza appear dead. He didn't seem to have it in him to kill. "Is this the first time? For you to see a comrade die in battle? A precious person?" Naruto's visible blue eye glanced over towards the downed forms of his temporary comrades.

"No. I've seen many men, and women fall. And, just like them, these two mean nothing to me. They're genin, Shinobi, I'm a contractor, neither profession cares, nieither has honor. Why should I care if two boys die. Their deaths, mean nothing to me." Naruto spoke in his emotionless tone. Haku seemed to sigh as he brought his hand up, Needles prepped to slice into Naruto.

"So, it seems your earlier words to me were true. You don't care for anyone else. Everyone is just a means to an end for you. A target, stepping stone, or a temporary nuisance. That is how you label everyone. You have no precious people. You are not truly strong, not to me. That is why I shall win, Contractor-San, because I have someone that is important to me. Zabuza-Sama. He is my precious person, my everything." Naruto's partially masked face tilted to the side as he listened to Haku before he withdrew his new sword, slinging it in an arch. Haku gasped as he threw his needles, though the blast destroyed the small weapons. Not only that, the blast slammed into the mirror he stood in, sending him flying out of it where he skidded across asphault. The black haired boy screamed in pain as Naruto began making his way towards him.

"That's a nice sentiment, Haku, but it is completely irrevelant here. I have no emotions, I care not for people. I can not do so. You do. It matters not to me that I can not connect on an emotional level, that I am not emotionally strong. I have told you this before. It only matters to me that I am physically, and mentally strong." The sword swung down towards Haku's skull, though the boy rolled to the side, allowing it to slide across asphault before Naruto brought it back into the air. Haku stood to his feet, brndishing a new set of needles. As Naruto charged forwards, his opponent released the barage. naruto dodged a majority of them, though the rest pierced his body in, what seemed to be, painful ways as Haku finished a set of hand seals. Ice slid along the ground before reaching Naruto. The ice shot upwards, piercing into the boy's body as he fell to the ground. Haku panted as he began walking towards the body of his opponent, which seemed to be dead.

"I told you, Contractor-San, I did not want to fight you. That you were weak, for not having a precious person. Please forgive me." The body suddenly lurched forwards, the sword slicing into Haku's leg before he realized what was happening, and jumped away. The wound was deep in his thigh. The blond stood to his full height again, aloowing Haku to see his now, Hal and Half hair.

"This jacket is not a fashion statement, Haku. I do not care for how people's opinion of my dress code is. No, it serves a purpose. Fire proof, and, for a majority of the time, stab proof. Most of your ice broke before it reached all the way through. A few other, admittedly got through." Naruto spoke, his voice still as emotionless as ever. Haku stumbled backwards as Naruto began walking towards him once again. It was insane, in Haku's opinion, on how well that the young man thought ahead in battle strategies. And now, not only did he have to worry about the blond's contractor ability, but he had to worry about a sword that had appeared out of no where. Holding his hand out, Haku watched as a small ice Katana formed in his hand. In no way was he a Kenjutsu expert, but Zabuza had taught him in the ways, and he wasn't going to be allowed to be cut down by a sword. The fully black haired teenager rushed forwards to meet Naruto head on, their swords clashing loudly.

Naruto pushed on his sword, Causing Haku to stumble slight. He struck out with the weapon, though Haku was quick to regain his balance and block the strike. Haku withdrew his Ice sword, swing it through the air. Naruto ducked down underneath the weapon, lashing out with his own. Haku jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding having his legs being taken off. As he landed on his feet, Haku slashed diagonally in Naruto's direction. The blond rolled to the side before lurching back towards Haku, slamming into his gut, knocking the air out of the natural black haired boy. Drawing back Naruto went to knee Haku's masked face. The boy jerked away before pushing forwards, the two boys swords meeting in a 'X' formation, mask to mask. "You will not win, Haku." Naruto spoke as he pushed against his weapon.

"It's the opposite, Contractor-San. I have something to fight for, you do not. You will lose." The two drew back before clashing again. Naruto lashed out with a violent kick, sending Haku down to his knees. Naruto's sword slashed diagonally at him, though his opponent was able to, weakly, bring his ice sword up to block the attack. Haku spun, his leg lashing out in a spinning kick, one that Naruto effortlessly jumped Naruto landed, Haku lashed out with his sword, towards Naruto's face. The blond drew back, just in time, as the sword skimmed across the top of his mask. The other eye fell away, revealing both of Naruto's dark blue eyes to the world, though the lower portion of his mask remained in place. "Your eyes, they are emotionless. Cold. Colder than I have ever seen. But, I can see under that. You wish to feel, but you won't."

"I can't."

"Won't. If you wish to, there is always a way. Even fo someone such as yourself, Contractor-San." The blond haired young man stared at his advesary before shaking his head in a negative motion.

"That matters not. We are in battle, not having a conversation. Take arms." Naruto lurched forwards as Haku brought his sword up to protect himself. He didn't understand. Why didn't the contractor see that having emotions were better than being an empty void. He said he couldn't feel, but Haku didn't quite believe that. If you wanted to feel hard enough, you would. Naruto pushed hard on his sword, knocking Haku away from himself, before spinning, kicking Haku hard in his gut. The black haired youth stumbled away, out of breath, as Naruto rushed forwards with a series of slashes. Haku barely had time to register the attacks as he weakly parried them.

As Haku brought his Ice sword up to block the attack, Naruto struck out, slamming his knee into Haku's stomach. The boy bent over in pain as Naruto sliced his sword in an X fashion before thrusting the point through it, a black and red X flying towards the ice user. as it reached him, it seemingly wrapped around his form before giving off a small explosion, sending his opponent flying off with a cry of pain. The blond stared at Haku with his emotionless eyes, taking in the site of the boy trying, with all of his might, to push himself onto his feet. "Why... Why do you fight so hard? You fight against someone who cares not for others, has no qualm kill you, and almost have. Why continue, knowing you will die anyway?"

"Because I have someone precious to me. And I can not die without having his wish fulfilled." Haku responded as Naruto stared at him. The blond walked forwards, prepping his sword to slice through haku, though said boy lurched upwards, spearing his opponent to the ground. "I won't die against somebody like you! Who doesn't care!" Naruto said nothing as he used both of his feet to send Haku away from him. Naruto stood to his feet, dodging to the side as Haku lunged at him, sending the black haired boy straight past him, where he collided with the asphault. Naruto watched, without emotion, as he struggled to fight back to his feet.

"It is over, Haku. Give up." The black haired boy glared at Naruto from behind his mask before he lunged again. His hand slammed into Naruto's face, breaking his mask completely, and allowing his face to be seen to the world. The blond's emotionless face stared at Haku a moment as the black haired boy panted heavily. The two collided again, a new ice sword crossing with Naruto's sword. The blades slid along each other before Naruto twirled his body around Haku's, his knife appearing from his jacket as the wire wrapped around Haku's throat. The boy gagged loudly as Naruto tugged sharply. Haku's eyes widened as he saw the lightning coming from kakashi's fist slam into the heart of his most important person. Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Haku." He believed that he meant it. It felt as though he did. It was the first time that he knew he meant something. It was not a lie, and it wasn't a question of if he meant it or not. Lightning shot down the wire as Haku screamed, falling to the ground. Naruto walked towards his masked form as he sheathed his sword, his knife finding its way to a hidden location. "I truly am."

A loud splash drew Naruto's attention as the Zabuza that Kakashi ran through with a Raikiri appeared to be a water clone, before the real Zabuza appeared, slamming the flat side of his blade into kakashi, sending the silver haired man flying away from him. His sadistic eyes glanced over to Naruto as he laughed. "Looks like Haku was as pathetic of a tool as I thought. He couldn't even kill you lot. Oh well, no skin off my nose." Naruto's eyes widened slightly as something stirred in him. The boy he had just killed had believed in Zabuza, had given everything for him, had fought to his dying breath for the man, just because he was his precious person, someone he loved. Naruto's mind went back to the innocent doe, and the innocence of the love Tsunami and Inari shared. Haku had been in that same category. Innocent. Naruto had cut that innocence down, murdered it. For what? And the man that he had fought so hard for, didn't even recognize Haku as a human being?

**"What's going on!?"** Was that the Kyuubi's voice? The blond couldn't really tell as he ran his fingers through his hair, finally relieving himself of all the black dye that he had once had in it. **"This is impossble! You can't feel! You can't be angry! You still owe your debt to me! You don't have emotions!" **Naruto glanced down at Haku's form. Normally, as a contractor, he forced his opponent's to feel for him, forced their emotions. This was the opposite.

_'You're right, Kyuubi. I don't have emotions.' _Naruto thought as Rage began to boil in him. Bending down, Naruto took Haku's mask off of his face, closing his brown eyes in the process, to lay him to rest. _'But these emotions aren't mine. They're Haku's.' _With those thoughts, Haku's mask replaced Naruto's over his face. "You bastard." Naruto spoke. His voice was emotionless, even though he felt this new feeling rush throughout him. Was it even truly there? Was he forcing himself to believe that he was angry for Haku's death, or that the boy had given him a chance to feel, if only for once? He didn't know. But one thing was assured to him. Zabuza Momochi's blood would be on his blade, and his blade alone. "He loved you. He though everythingn of you. You were what he fought for. His precious person. I don't have one of those. BUt he did. And you talk about him like that? It's proof, you, you are worse than a contractor. Contractors have no emotions, but you... You only feel hate. You die today, Zabuza Momochi." Zabuza smirked as he stared at Haku's mask on the boy's face. There was no emotion from the boy. Did he even truly care either?

"Funny, that silver haired bufoon said the same thing. He's on the ground now. So bring your best, you fucking brat."

**Chapter 6 End**


	9. Clash Of Wills Part 3

**Disclaimer:**Even though I've already disclaimed these two, I do not own Naruto, nor Darker Than Black. I also do not own Bleach, where Naruto's new sword came from. It's Ichigo's Fullbring. Honestly, I don't care much for the fullbring, nothing against it either, but anyway, I just enjoyed the look of the sword at any rate. I also do not own Deadman Wonderland which is where the Second Contractor's abillity came from.

Chapter 7:Storm Of Wills Part 3

Naruto stared at the man in front of him from behind Haku's mask, watching as Zabuza brought his sword up onto his shoulder, similar to the way he had during their first meeting. "Well?" The dark haired man spoke, his bandages rising as he smiled savagely. "You're going to kill me, right? Well, come and kill me." Naruto reached over his shoulder, removing his sword. "Oh, you plan to fight me with that puny thing. You were lucky it didn't shatter when my blade hit that thing." The missing Kirigakure ninja sneered towards him. Naruto simply tilted his head before slashing his sword diagonally, its ability sending out a devastating shot. Zabuza seemingly disappeared to the side with a burst of Chakra before he rushed forwards, the two weapons clashing together. Zabuza's brute stength sent Naruto stumbling backwards as Zabuza laughed at his attempt. "You may have gotten Haku with that, but you won't get me."

"We'll see." Naruto returned as he rushed forwards. Zabuza took a violent swing with the sharp side of his sword. Naruto, stopping his sprint, slid across the bridge, his back bending at an odd angle as he slid under the shot, his sword arm shooting out and slicing into Zabuza's leg, in a similar wound that Naruto had given Haku. The larger man grunted before chuckling, turning to stare at his blond opponent. The two rushed each other again, Naruto jumping into the air, slicing towards Zabuza with his sword, though the man spun from his spot, the tip of the blade barely missing his throat. As Naruto landed on the asphalt, the large, flat side of Zabuza's blade slammed into his torso, sending him skidding along the pavement, Zabuza's sadistic laugh following him the entire way.

"Do you know who you're dealing with, _Reaper_? I am Zabuza Momochi, Demon Of The Bloody Mist. I slaughtered my entire graduating year, not even being a part of the class. Countless others have fallen before me. All to this sword." At these words, the man lifted his arm, showing his blade sideways. Naruto stood to his feet, mimicking Zabuza's stance as he held his sword horizontally by the hilt.

"You, Zabuza, are the former Demon Of The Mist. There has even been a Second Coming of You, if his reputation was anything to go by, before his death. I am The Black Reaper, Contractor BK201. I, am your executioner." Zabuza laughed sadistically as he stared at his opponent before he frowned, watching as Naruto tilted his head to the side, Haku's mask staring straight back at him. The larg man rushed forwards, slicing at his opponent, Naruto dodged backwards as Zabuza's sword swung at him, ducking underneath the following swing. Spinning on the ground, Naruto lashed out, slicing Zabuza's leg again, forcing him to jump away. "Tell me, Zabuza, do you know of the Uzumaki Clan? Of course you do, you're a swordsman. Do you know, originally, the clan killed their opponent's slowly, with one hundred cuts to the body? They avoided major arteries, so as to draw the death out."

"And what does the past have to do with the present?" Zabuza growled as he jumped back, barely dodging a vicious strike from Naruto's blade.

"Nothing, truthfully. I have nothing for the Uzumaki Clan, yet it is an interesting piece of history for Swordsmen such as yourself. Who knows, maybe today will be the day that way of life is reborn." Zabuza laughed at the younger boy. Did he truly think that he would be able to draw this battle out long enough to get one hundred cuts in? Especially without being decapitated? Zabuza, didn't think so.

"Sorry kid, not my style. I prefer to just take my opponent's head off!" This sentence was backed with a swing from Zabuza's sword. Naruto dodged to the side, Kicking out with his right leg. Zabuza jumped away before bringing his sword down to sever Naruto's leg from the rest of his body. The blond boy spun on his left leg, avoiding the mutilation, before jumping into the air, bringing his sword down towards Zabuza's skull. The man tilted his body to the side, avoiding the strike, before bringing his sword, horizontally, in a strike to cut his opponent in hald. Said Contractor kicked upwards from the ground, preforming a backflip. Kubikiri barely missed his skull, slicing a few strands of long hair from the boy. As the blond landed on the ground, Zabuza lurched forwards, his shoulder slamming into Naruto's chest, sending him sliding backwards. Zabuza slammed his sword into the pavement, his hands flipping at an impossible speed through hand seals, Naruto's eyes widening. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" The Mist, which had already been already almost unbearably so, thickened, surrounding Naruto so much that he could barely see his nose in front of his face. Naruto glanced around wearily. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to get out of this situtation.

His eyes widening, he rolled forwards into the mist, barely dodging Zabuza's sword, keeping himself from being decapitated. The sword swung back into the mist, disappearing. "You don't stand a chance, brat." The man spoke from his hidden stand point, laughing at Naruto. "I am a master of the Silent Killing Technique. And you, you are nothing but dead meat." The flat side of Zabuza's sword slammed into Naruto's side, sending him stumbling away. "I was expecting you to dodge that one too. Perhaps I've put too much faith in your abilities, Reaper." Naruto jumped in the air, preforming a front flip, dodging Zabuza's sword a second time. Whilst, still in mid air, the blond sheated his sword, removing his knife from its resting spot. Swinging it skillfully, he launched it upwards, using it as a grappling hook around a crane, using it to pull himself out of the heavy mist, just missing the end of Zabuza's Kubikiribocho. Naruto looked down, kicking off of the machinery as his knife retracted. Throwing it again as he caught a fleeting glint, the wire wrapped around something. Yanking, Naruto's masked face slammed into Zabuza's skull, effectively breaking his concentration over his technique, the mist lessening back to its original state as Zabuza stumbled away.

The larger man snarled as he yanked the wire from around his neck before giving it a violent tug, bringing Naruto towards him. The older Rogue Ninja released the wire, breaking his arm out in a clotheslining fashion, Naruto barely ducking underneath in time. Pivoting on his heels, Naruto spun, slicing a large cut across the former swordsman's back with his knife. The dark haired man snarled in rage as he turned, slicing wildly at Naruto with the Kubikiri. The blond haired contractor jumped into the air, kicking off of the sword in a familiar way, Naruto flipped into the air, his wire wrapping around Zabuza's throat. Before he could even land on his feet, Zabuza had already used his weapon to slice through the wire. Naruto watched as his knife fell to the pavement before rushing forward. In a baseball sliding like movement, Naruto slid across the bridge, grabbing the fallen weapon before jumping to his feet, stabbing it into Zabuza's side. The man refused to release a scream as Naruto rolled away from his opponent, standing back to his feet.

Zabuza glared at Naruto as he spun, removing the knife from his side. "You know, you're a real pest." Naruto tilted his head to the side, Zabuza snarling as he watched Haku's mask. "You know, you're really starting to piss me off wearing that thing. You knew nothing of Haku. His speeches on precious people were completely pathetic, useless. He was nothing but a tool, just like your sword, and just like mine. He was useless in the end, after all, he couldn't even kill you and keep you out of my hair." Zabuza snarled as Naruto felt that unfamiliar feeling again. It rushed through him again, before he numbed, again completely emotionless to Zabuza's words. "I think, after I get rid of you, I'm going to destroy that damn thing. I hated it on Haku, but I hate it even more on you."

"I care not what you hate." Naruto returned as he pointed towards Haku's figure. "Only he cared what you thought. No one else in this God Forsaken world cared about a word you had to say. Not Kirigakure, not Konohagakure. No Village cared for anything about you. Your former teammates care for what you said and thought, proven by the fact that they aren't here with you now, killing me. I do not care for anything you say or do. Only Haku did, because you meant something to him. You were precious to him. The only thing in this world that he could cling to, the only thoughts that he cared for was yours. In the end, he even put his on well being in the way, for you. He died for your cause. Died trying to keep me away from you. He was innocent, and I had to cut him down, because he thought that the man that used him as a tool, was someone to be cherished."

"Innocence?" Zabuza scoffed towards Naruto, his nose crinckling underneath of his bandages. "What do either of our careers have for innocence. We have no honor, you say it constantly, you know it, I know it. Innocence is worthless, just like Haku." Naruto bowed his head for a moment before it shook in a negative motion.

"No, you're wrong. While you may be right that neither of our professions cares about who's innocent and who isn't, innocence itself is not worthless. It is what people like us, people who had our hands forced, should protect. I see that now. I may not be caring, I may not feel anything. But that boy died for you, lost his innocence just so that you would cherish him, as he cherished you. I understand now, Zabuza." Zabuza grunted in question as his sword arm tensed. It wouldn't be long before the two warriors clashed again. "We, the two of us, that is, we do not care about others, I can not, you will not. But, there is a difference between us, now. The reason why I will defeat you, Zabuza."

"Oh, don't tell me, you, of all people, _The Black Reaper_, actually listened to Haku's persistent ramblings?"

"That's exactly it, Zabuza." Naruto replied as he looked towards Haku's body, from behind the boy's own mask. "You are fighting this battle as a means to an end, just as I always have. But I... I am fighting this battle for someone other than myself. This battle, for me, is not a means to an end of the mission. No, it is the means of an end to lay Haku to rest." Zabuza laughed sadistically at his opponent as his sword slammed into the pavement, scraping across of it. The larger man charged forwards, Naruto barely dodging to the side as the man went to charge through him.

Zabuza ducked down, just barely keeping himself from being decapitated by Naruto's unsheathed weapon. In turn for the earlier moment, a few strands of Zabuza's hair was cut off. Zabuza snarled as he he spun, bringing his sword out in a wide arch, Naruto brought his sword up, barely able to deflect the strike, though his sword ended up skidding across the pavement. Ducking down, Naruto rolled across the asphault, grabbing his swords before jumping to his feet. As he stood, he caught the site of Zabuza's sword traveling towards him. Naruto's eye widened as he brought his sword up. The red and black energy from before surrounded the blade as that unfamiliar feeling returned to Naruto. The aura traveled down the blade, over the hilt, and hit his body. As it traversed over his form, his sword and Naruto's slammed into each other, Zabuza glancing up, his eyes widened as he found the upper body of a demonic entity floating over Naruto.

"What the fuck!?"

**Chapter 7 End**

Next time- End of the Wave Arch


	10. Clash Of Wills Finale

Chapter 8:Storm Of Wills Finale

Zabuza's stared, shocked at the seeming entity that floated over Naruto's form. The black and red aura of his sword had traveled up to create a being that was only shown from the waist up. The majority of its body was black, seemingly like a void, with small glints throughout its body, almost seeming to represent stars. As a matter of fact, everytime the demon moved, it seemed almost like watching the galaxy. Around the outside of the body was that thin red aura that surrounded everything that came out of the sword. White eyes gleamed down from the blackness of the beast, straight down into Zabuza's, almost as if pearing into his soul. _**"You shouldn't have done that, Zabuza." **_Naruto's emotionless voice mixed and intermingled itself with, what seemed to be, that of which came from the monstrocity floating just above him. Naruto drew his sword sideways, sparks flying from Kubikiribocho and the blond's weapon, sending Zabuza stumbling away.

Zabuza glanced upwards towards Naruto's new 'power', before he began chuckling. "That's a nice parlor trick, kid." Zabuza began laughing harder as he slammed his sword into the ground, leaning against it as Naruto tilted his head, though it was almost invisible with the dark energy now swirling around him. "But at the end of the day, it's just that, a parlor trick. A scare tactic of a demon, one that doesn't work against this demon." Naruto's head straightened as he began walking forwards towards his opponent, who tensed, his hand clenching around the handle of his sword. The black energy swirled around the large man's body as the thin red line pulsed. Zabuza lurched forwards, his sword striking out at his opponent. Naruto's sword arm shot up, slamming into the Kubikiribocho. Spark slid again as Zabuza grunted from the force. Zabuza turned and glared at his opponent. "Quick burst of strength, huh, kid? Nice little trick you have there, but you're going to need more than a burst of energy and a parlor trick to beat me!" Zabuza ran towards his opponent again, feigning a strike towards Naruto's unprotected side. As the blond brought his sword up to block, Zabuza spun, attempting to sever the boy in half.

The man let out a sound of surprise as the hands of the entity shot down, grasping his decapitating sword. Swinging its arms, the demon sent him flying with his sword. Flipping in the air, Zabuza landed, the power behind the push sending him stumbling backwards. Jumping into the air, Zabuza landed on the railing of the bridge, glaring at his opponent, who continued his track towards the eyebrowless man. Kicking off of the railing, Zabuza flipped through the air, his leg out stretched to slam into Naruto. The demon's arm shot up again, grasping him by the offending appendage, before sending him crashing into the concrete. Naruto's dark eyes watched as the body of his opponent melted down into a puddle of water. Suddenly, there was the clacking of ninja sandles rushing towards him from behind. Without turning, Naruto lifted his sword arm, Kubikiri clashing into it. Spinning around, knocking Zabuza's sword arm away, Naruto lashed out with a vicious kick, sending Zabuza flying backwards, where he slammed into the lower portion of one of the cranes. Naruto's tilted his head, watching as the man's body slid to the ground, where he sat, watching back at Naruto. Naruto glanced down from behind Haku's mask, at his hand, where the energy swirled down from his sword.

_'What... What is this?'_ Naruto questioned as the energy lashed out, its entities white eyes glaring at Zabuza's downed form.

_**"I'm You Boy." **_A demonic voice spoke out to Naruto's thoughts, breaking the silence that had settled over the two remaining fighters. _**"Did you think," **_The monstrosity continued as Naruto's masked face came to stare at the white eyes that floated above him. _**"That taking a sword, a sword blessed by a demon, no less, would come without consequences? No. Everything has consequences. Just as the conseuquence to cursing this sword was for part of myself to be trapped inside. Your consequence of taking that sword, is simple. I am now part of you, and you are now part of me." **_The entity stated to Naruto as its eyes returned to Zabuza, whom had made his way, painfully, back to his feet.

"So it wasn't a parlor trick, huh? It's an actual demon cursed sword. I pity you kid, because your soul is now entertwined with that thing. You've doomed yourself to hell." The larger man stated simply as Naruto title his head, glancing down at his sword. Another demon, bound to him. It seemed that the pain and misery that he had felt before he had accepted his price would follow him, forever. Even after the Kyuubi was gone, his emotions returned, he would still be stuck with another, the entity in his sword. Raising his head, Naruto stared out at Zabuza from behind his mask.

"No, Zabuza." Naruto returned to his opponent, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I've been doomed for a long time. If not from the moment of my birth, then from the moment I accepted my price." The blond headed contractor returned, Zabuza laughing slightly.

"It really doesn't matter, brat. Just 'cause I pitied you for two second, don't think I have a problem sending you on a one was ticket to _hell_!" Zabuza rushed forwards, his sword coming up from the side, as Naruto sat, and waited, for his opponent to arrive. As he did, Naruto's sword came up, clashing into Kubikiribocho in another shower of sparks. Naruto reached out, his hand grazing Zabuza's throat before the larger man jumped away, startled. "Still trying to shock me, huh, brat? It hasn't worked yet, and it's not going to!" Naruto's mask straightened up as he watched his opponent from his new mask.

"Do you remember, Zabuza, that technique I set your way? You dodged before it caught you and exploded. You didn't dodge, this time." Zabuza's eyes widened before a sharp pain traveled from his throat to the immediate areas of his body. "You see, Zabuza, I am now bound to a new demon. A demon of death. I have no qualms using its power, I have no qualms using any powers I recieve, no matter the price. I am a contractor. Contractor's are born without honor, even before they ever accept their price. Contractor's are born to kill and slaughter. But most of all, Zabuza Momochi," Naruto's masked face turned to stare at Haku's peaceful body, as Zabuza watched him, almost seemingly amused through his pain as he made his way back to his feet. "Contractor's are born, for vengeance. To take revenge for, not only themselves, but the ones that no longer can." Zabuza laughed at this, a crimson red beginnning to stain his, otherwise, white bandges.

"Is that so? You're an avenger now? An avenger with no emotions!" Zabuza goaded the child, though it was, obviously, uneffective. "Then come, come oh great, Black Reaper of Vengeance, come and kill me. Come and kill me before I kill you!" The man laughed insanely as he charged forwards again, Naruto's body, seemingly, gliding to the side as Zabuza charged past, skidding to a halt. "What, you can't even block anymore? You give a dumbass speech like that and can't even follow up on it? You're pathetic!" Naruto glanced over his shoulder before turning away, sheathing his sword in its scabbard as Zabuza watched on, his anger flaring in his eyes. "What are you doing!?"

"I don't fight dead men, Zabuza. And you, Demon Of The Bloody Mist, are already down from my last attack. Your body just hasn't registered on that yet." Zabuza growled as he watched the black clad contractor walk back towards his comrades, the entity above him beginning to sway ever so slightly.

"Don't turn your back on me you mother fucker!" The Rogue Ninja called, murderously, after his opponent, whom didn't stop to look back at him, even for a moment. Zabuza snarled before his hands began to flip through hand seals at a shocking rate. Up until this point, it had, basically, been a sword fight. He was going to end that, and that damn blond haired brat. "Water Release:Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" The man's voice roared a Dragon slammed upwards from the water beneath the bridge before barreling towards the blond sixteen year old. Naruto stopped in his tracks as the jutsu, seemingly slammed into him, his form being obscured from Zabuza, who laughed maniacally at the sight.

The laughted died down, however, as the jutsu dropped, the water falling and flowing over the bridge noisely, revealing that the black and red entity, as it had disappeared, had formed a shield around the blond haired boy. "H-How?" Naruto's form, now completely free of the black and red aura, turned as Zabuza asked the simple question, before he began walking towards the former swordsman. Fatigue spread throughout Zabuza's body like a wild fire as he fell to his knee, his vision becoming blurry, Kubikiri falling to the ground, loudly, as metal and concrete scraped each other. As his vision began to, slightly, return, Zabuza found his opponent crouched, directly in front of him. Zabuza's arm reach out to grab his sword, though Naruto's hand beat him to the punch, wrapping around Kubikiribocho's handle as he began to stand before Zabuza's kneeled form.

"How, Zabuza?" Naruto spoke as the man glared at him through his pain. "I admit your jutsu was a nice parlor trick, but at the end of the day, it was just a parlor trick." Zabuza's eyes widened at the words that had came out of his own mouth earlier in his battle. "One that doesn't work against a true demon." Kubikiri was hefted into the air. Zabuza laughed violently as blood began to stain his white bandages completely.

"I'll see you in hell, bastard." The Kubikiribocho descended, before Naruto brought it onto his shoulder, in a way similar to Zabuza, albeit in a slightly more strained manner. Zabuza's shocked eyes stared at him a moment before his head fell away from his body. Reaching down, Naruto unbuckled the strap that Zabuza had used for his weapon, before placing it underneath his own scabbard. Walking forwards slightly, the blond also retrieved his Knife, Kubikiri still perched on his shoulder.

_**"You don't learn do you?" **_The new entity's voice spoke, seemingly straight into Naruto's mind. _**"There are consequences for everything you do. For every weapon you take, there is payment for! Some may be the payment of a demon, or god. Other are the payment of an entire nation looking for it! That sword is famous, and property of Kirigakure, or was. They will want it."**_

_'But they will not get it. I killed, Zabuza Momochi. The blade is mine by death rights. And I care not for consequences. I believe I've proven that when I took you. Consequences signal power. If something comes along that will help me become stronger, help me in my goal, my goal to keep innocence like Haku, from being cut down, then I will take that thing. Be it sword, or demon, or god alike. I don't care.' _Naruto responded to his new entity, as Kakashi finally struggled to his feet, coming to stand by Naruto.

"You... You did it. You killed Zabuza Momochi." Naruto opened his mouth, to respond to Kakashi's words, before a loud clapping echoued from the Mist. As the mist parted, it revealed a short man, the leader of Gato Enterprises, flanked by a variety of men.

"You're right, he did do it. Thank you so much, you got rid of my pest. I was going to do it myself, after he killed you lot like I was _supposed_ to pay him for, but, apparently, the Demon Of The Bloody Mist was nothing more than a puppy barking up the wrong side of the tree!" Gato's men laughed at his pun as he walked forwards, his eyes glaring out down at Haku from behind his sunglasses. which, what with the mist, he didn't actually need. His foot struck out, kicking the boy's body, before spitting on his pale face. With a scoff, the man spoke, "Bitch. You're the one I'm most glad to see dead. Well, men, go and do what I pay you to do! Kill these people! Then go raid the town in anyway you want. They owe insurance for this!" The men hooted and hollered as Kakashi form a hand sign, Clones appearing around him as he panted in pain. There were a few men sweating, but, otherwise, they were unfazed by the man's technique. It was only a few extra copies, right?

"Kakashi." Naruto, who still holstered Kubikiribocho in his right hand, spoke as he brought his knife up with his left hand, his teeth clamping down on its handle as he placed it in his mouth. The silver haired man turned, watching the blond as his left hand reached over his shoulder, grabbing his sheathed sword, before falling down into a stance. "Cover me." The man Nodded as Naruto shot forwards, that blue energy covering him as electricit began shooting through the three weapons. Even Kubikiri, which had indeed been made to keep electricity from being channeled into the user. But, apparently, it was also designed to allow the user himself to channel electricity through it. Kakashi watched as Naruto slaughtered the untrained men. Anyone who tried to use their weapon to stab the blond, found it useless for his jacket, before the electricity shot through said weapon. Any one who came across any of Naruto's three blades automatically fell to the ground, dead. And, the unfortunate men who stepped on the water soaked parts of the bridge, were dead before they could even register their mistake.

The remaining men, apparently, called it a suicide mission as Kakashi's clones followed closely behind, dispatching anyone who Naruto missed, on purpose, or by mistake, before they ran to the side of the bridge, jumping the railings in an attempt to get away. However, the men didn't seem to register the height of the bridge as they plummeted straight down to their deaths in the water below. As Kakashi's clones exploded, Naruto walked towards Gato, the man dropping to his knees and begging the masked contractor to spare him. Naruto stared, silently, at the man, no words leaving his mouth. Of course, he knew Gato was a businessman, and bussinessmen were not only greedy, they were deceitful. The short, fat man jumped to his feet as Naruto cocked to the side, a blade shooting out from the end of the cane, which he stabbed at Naruto's throat. "Ha, I got you, bastar-" Naruto left arm came up with his Machete like sword, slicing the cane in half, the bladed end falling to the ground, before Kubikiri swung, horizontally, cleaving straight through the man's waist. Gato made no noise, didn't have time to, really, before his body fell into two halves, dead. Naruto stared at him, coldly, for a moment before his Machete Sword was sheathed on his back, followed by Kubikiri. Reaching up with his right hand, he took his knife before placing it in his Kunai pouch.

Kakashi came to stand beside of Naruto as Tazuna made his way over to them, obviously avoiding the sight of Gato, having already thrown up at the sight, carrying an unconscious Sakura in his arms. "What happened to her?" Kakashi questioned, no visible marks on the girls body.

"She passed out when her teammates got turned into pin cushions, before he showed up." At these words, Tazuna's head indicated towards Naruto.

"They're fine, by the way." Naruto spoke. "Your team. They're in a death state, like Zabuza was." kakashi nodded at these words as Naruto turned around, walking towards Haku's body. "Help me bury them." Naruto stated as he picked up Haku's body, carrying him in his arms.

Later that day, Naruto and Kakashi stood at Haku, and Zabuza's, graves, Team Seven were at Tazuna's house, still unconscious. "Some of the people around town are cleaning the bridge off. We'll be back on the job tomorrow." kakashi spoke as Naruto's head nodded. Kakashi stared at him from the corner of his eye. His hair had been redyed, now a dark black once again. Apparently, Naruto believed his team had been too wounded, or knocked out, to actually take in any details, and hadn't noticed his obvious telltales of who he was. On his back was his two newly aquired swords. When Kakashi had asked if he wished to leave Zabuza with his sword, the blond had simply stated that the man no longer needed it. And, finally, on his face, he still wore Haku's mask, but, from Haku's red design, a small thin line spread out over Naruto's lips, and a purple lightning bolt had been painted downwards over the uper portion that was near his eye, reminescent of the his mask that had been shattered.

"Right. Let's go, Kakashi." Naruto spun on his heels, walking away without another word.

And so, it went, that they guarded Tazuna, Naruto normally sitting by himself, his back propped up against a blood stained crane, watching everybody, until the bridge was completed. So, as their last day came, Naruto found himself walking beside his comrades, down, what the village had deemed, the Bridge Of Great Sacrifice, the entire village at the end. As him and his team stopped, Tazuna chuckled, as he pointed towards a statue. "I hope you don't mind, we had some smiths make this, in honor of Sacrifice, of course." The man spoke, as a man unveiled the statue. It was, obviously, of Naruto himself, wearing his black reaper attire. Yet, he wore no mask. No features could be seen as he stood with his head bower, his hair seemingly 'hanging down'. If you looked at the face itself, it was featurless. His arms were outstretched, his hands holding two masks. One, his original mask he had worn on the mission, and the other Haku's, without its new modifications. From his right arm, his knife dangled down from what seemed like a thin wire. And, on his back, of course, were his new weapons of destruction. The plaque at the foot of the statue, simply read: 'To feel is to Sacrifice, and to Sacrifice is to Break Free'. Naruto stared at the statue without emotion.

"I care not." He replied as he walked past the villagers, giving only the slightest of nods to Inari, leaving the place behind as Team Seven quickly followed forwards, still showing obvious signs of their battle, well, all except Sakura that was.

Back at the bridge, Tazuna sighed. "I guess he didn't really like it."

"He did." Inari's voice chimed in as he reached into his pocket, producing a small knife that had, mysteriously, gained an engraving that stated, 'Inari, never lose hope'. "He just won't show it." Tazuna smiled down at his grandson before picking him up onto his shoulders. The town waved after Team Seven, except a majority of children, who rushed to climb onto the statue.

**Chapter 10/Wave Arch End**


End file.
